Geek squad? Not anymore
by black-heart-green-eyes
Summary: Kaiba hated the fact that going to his high school reunion would lead him back to the geek squad. But...can you even call them that anymore? They've grown up. Complete.
1. Joey Wheeler

He stood there, feeling very out of place in the midst of his old school mates

A/N: ok guys, I'm trying this out. I was just really bored and this popped into my head ans 3.20am. It's basicly, the domino high school reunion. Its centred around Kaiba seeing everyone and how they have changed. Be warned, they characters have grown up, so thy're not the exact same as they once were. But hopefully, the qualities they always had still show. Now I wrote this quick. So please forgive my grammar ect. And I hope you enjoy this little piece. It made me laugh at how Joey is behaving and is just light hearted. So….Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, like all of my fellow writers, I do not own Yugioh. All copyright belonds to the amazing man Kazuki Takahashi. Who gave us the most fun characters to play around with.

Yami: Yet she dreams of owning Yugioh and…"

Me: Shush!

Yami: yeah, yeah. On wit the fic!...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood there, feeling very out of place in the midst of his old school mates. It was indeed the high school reunion of Domino High school and Seto Kaiba, still as rich and arrogant as ever was looking around distastefully, while sipping his punch. He didn't see any of Yugi and the geek squad. 'Not that I even care' he thought. 'I bet they're still a bunch of losers' Sighing, he checked his watch. He was only here for the soul reason he ever did anything. His brother. Mokuba had grown up so much, but he still persisted that his older brother attends stupid things like 'this damn reunion' he contemplated. He leaned against the table nearest to him. Everywhere people were chatting or gaping at their friends they hadn't seen in years, while the pathetic bad played in the background.

Kaiba was just about to die of boredom when…

"Kaiba?" said a voice. He looked around, not immediately recognising the voice or person.

But he definitely knew him. He gave him a questioning look.

"Oh come on, please don't tell me I've changed that much?" said the man laughing a tad.

"Just get to the point!" he snapped. He never liked being left in the dark.

"I see you haven't changed one bit. I'll give you a hint" said the other, with a mischievous grin. Kaiba waited impatiently, then nearly collapsed as the blonde went "Woof"

Seto's eyes traced the man. That was when he placed the blonde hair and grin. "Wheeler?"

"The one and only." Laughed the other pleasantly.

Kaiba tried his best not to gape. What had happened to the mutt? To be honest Joey looked pretty well. His hair was slightly shorter, making him look older as he was. His face hadn't changed much, just enough to question it. He had also grown taller. Not the height of the CEO, but pretty close. And he looked pretty smart in the black trousers and shirt. He had a suit jacket draped on his arm. Yet, the thing that puzzled Kaiba most was the attitude. Where was the hot headed duellist, firing insults and petty glares at him? This person was mature and had a more smooth laugh and tone of voice. You could barely hear the accent anymore... 'And he even said 'woof'' he thought 'Wheeler would never…'

"You look…different." Said Kaiba stiffly, regaining his posture, over the shock.

"You don't" he said, smiling at the frown. "Actually, did you age in the last 15 years? And your still glaring at me" he noted with obvious amusement looking at the man closely.

"So, how have you been moneybags?"

Kaiba blinked at the use of the name he hadn't heard in so long. And he was being polite and talking to him. 'Things have changed' he said mentally. It gave him a weird feeling…he didn't know what it was, but it wasn't nice.

"Fine." He said simply, sipping the drink.

Joey nodded. "How's Mokuba? God I missed that kid?"

"Grown up" he replied, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"They do so fast don't they?"

Joey must have seen the look of uncertainty, because he smiled again. "I've got two little terrors at home."

Kaiba choked on his drink a little. "You have children?"

"Yup. Lily and Jack. Twins actually. Both five years old. And they're as mad as they're dad used to be"

Kaiba couldn't believe he had kids. I mean Joey Wheeler had kids! He didn't like this reunion at all, yet he was glad to be here. But, the Joey in front of him gave him a little sadness or something. He was beginning to get a headache.

"I can't believe you…have kids."

"Yeah, things have changed a lot. Judging by your shocked expression, I suppose you don't have any mini evil Kaiba's running around controlling the corporation" he joked.

"No. I don't have time for such things"

"What about duelling" asked the blonde slyly.

"Not much anymore."

"Yeah, I gave it up."

This surprised Seto a great deal. He thought Wheeler would never quit the game. But…things were different now. He glared without meaning to and this caught the mans attention.

Joey grinned. "It's almost nice to have that cold attitude thrown at me again. Reminds me of the good days. When I'm not attached to a controlling freak who's the love of my life. She's around here somewhere" he said, looking into the crowd. Then he shrugged "meh"

Kaiba spotted the ring on his finger. "Congratulations" he said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks. 7 years next week."

Blue eyes went even larger. He's been married for the last 7years?

"I trust all things are well at Kaibacorp?"

"Very, thank you for asking."

"I heard you've been raking in the money"

"Mokuba's as good at his job as I am.

"I guess he's vice president now. Wow."

Kaiba nodded, he felt the same way. "What about you Wheeler, did you make it into college?" he smirked.

Joey gave a small smirk. "Yes, I did. I'm an architect now."

This was too much information at once for the cold natured Kaiba. "ow" was all he said.

"Yeah, and call me Joey by the way"

"Don't expect to call me seto."

"Wouldn't dream of it moneybags" he said, laughing. "well, I'll be off. Have to look out for the rest of the gang. They have to be around here somehwere. I haven't seen Yugi in years."

"What?" he asked, shocked the two didn't stay in touch.

"Yeah, a lot of things have changed. I don't know what he's been up to."

Kaiba hadn't seen him in about…well, fifteen years. He hadn't seen any. And Joey was too much of a shock.

"And here I thought you two were best friends" he smirked.

"We were, but friends lose touch. Anyway, see you later Kaiba."

He got a nod in return. But just as Joey was about to walk away, he turned.

"Hey, I'd love if you could come to my wedding anniversary next week. It was…as hard to say it to my rival and the man I hated for so long" he grinned "It was nice seeing you. And it would be good to catch up, especially with all those years behind us."

Kaiba stood rigid.

"Just think about it. I'll probably see you later tonight and I'll give you a ring to see if you're going in a few days. See you around moneybags…" and he disappeared into the crowd. Leaving a speechless Kaiba behind, contemplating, that Joey Wheeler, had grown up. And almost fearing how the other few people he knew had changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well? Any comments, totally appreciated. Just don't flame. Be warned! I have an a bucket of water!! Muahhaha

Kaiba: and what will that do?

Me: confused to put out the flames.

Kaiba rolls eyes moron.

Me: shut it, or I'll make you gay with joey!

Kaiba: I'll kill you! death glare

Me: ah heh, maybe not then.

But please R&R I wanna hear what you have to say guys. Hope your all doing good. And cyber gummy bears for those who review!

Bye!!                  (ok enough smileys :) ack another one runs away


	2. Tristan and Bakura

Kaiba choked down the rest of the wicked punch and slammed the glass on the table

A/N: Ok, I felt inspired, so I decided to write another chapter. I hope you like this one and it doesn't just look flat. But, Kaiba's thoughts are beginning to change. For once, he's questioning himself. Well, enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Just the horrible punch, that Kaiba's choking down to keep him half sane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba choked down the rest of the wicked punch and slammed the glass on the table. Wheeler had certainly unnerved him. He shook his head. 'Stupid mutt. He grows up and still annoys me in some way.' He growled mentally.

He checked his Rolex on his left wrist. He breathed. 'Not even nearly over. And Mokuba thinks I need to interact. Ha! He told me that fifteen years ago and it didn't change a thing.'

Glaring at the food on the table, he took another glance around. He didn't notice anyone else he was 'acquainted with' He sighed in relief and turned back to his only saviour. The non spiked punch. But when he did, he nearly jumped back five metres.

"Hi Richboy!"

That was it.

"Who are you?" was the growl in response. Ok, he had definitely never met this man before. He may not have noticed Wheeler, but this man. He was certain.

A chuckle followed his harsh and blunt question. "Still rude to everyone? Come on. You know me. Come on?" The man made gestures to his dumb looking face.

Kaiba just wanted to smack that grin off the idiots face. His stupid face was more like a monkey. But to be honest he didn't care who this person was. If he didn't know him. He wasn't worth it. This caused a smug expression to grace his features. The other mans jaw dropped. Knowing, that Kaiba didn't know him at all.

"Oh come on…" he started, until interrupted by a voice behind the CEO.

"Hello Tristan." Said a soft voice.

Despite not knowing him that well. Seto turned to see the man he knew as Ryo Bakura, smiling at him. "Oh Kaiba" he said in surprise. "You're here too."

Bakura had grown older looking, but there was no mistaking the still white albino hair and the pale skin. He walked up beside him and the now known man.

That was when Seto realised why the other man reminded him of a monkey.

"Hello Bakura" he said, nodding. Then he turned his head back to Tristan. "And Taylor." He smirked. "I guess I didn't recognise you without your pencil head. I always pictured you as the pointy haired freak" he said with a slight mocking curling of his lips.

Tristan glared at him.

'At least he hasn't changed to much' thought Kaiba 'but I never really knew him anyway.

The three men stood in a small circle. Bakura rather cheerful compared to the other two. "So how are you guys?" he asked.

"Fine" was all he got from Seto.

Tristan on the other hand, gave a determined smile. "Great Ryo. Just great. The business has really picked up."

That's not the only thing that was picked up, as Kaiba heard the word 'business'.

"Business Taylor?" he asked in slight curiosity.

"Yeah, I own a garage in the next city." Was the simple response.

Kaiba couldn't believe it. He thought Taylor was a first class idiot. 'I guess all idiots have their day' he thought.

He gave a curt nod, hiding his shock. But Tristan knew he was surprised.

"What about you Bakura?" said the ex pointy haired man.

Kaiba didn't know why he was staying here, but he inwardly sighed and listened to the two.

"I'm a social worker now" was the still sweet answer.

"Really?" asked Kaiba, without thinking. He had his deal of social workers when he was in the orphanage and he hated them all. But even he knew that Ryo Bakura was perfect for the job.

"Yes. I figures after all that stuff with my Yami, since it was a little traumatic. That I wanted to help kids. Just with their problems and I took work experience in many things, such as a doctor, but fell in love with being a social worker."

"Wow Ryo" said Tristan. "I suppose your right. That stuff with Bakura was a bit…mad."

Bakura chuckled. "Indeed. But I didn't expect to see you here Kaiba."

"Me neither" the man muttered back.

"Hows your brother?" said the white haired man.

Kaiba wondered if this conversation would go the same as Jo…Wheelers.

"Fine. Grown up."

"You don't say much, do you?"

"No"

A chuckle followed this as well as an amused eyebrow from Tristan. But an awkward silence followed this. The three stood there, until Tristan blurted out.

"Sooooo… anyone got any kids?"

Kaiba looked at him pitifully. And Tristan gave a look that said 'What? Your not trying are you?'

"Me? Kids? What are you on?"

The CEO was not expecting the mans face to turn fiery.

"hey man, I gave up that crap years ago!" he said almost in a low shout, if that possible.

Kaiba was taken back, if anything. 'Taylor was on drugs? What the hell?'

"Tristin" came bakura's voice "Please calm down, he didn't really mean…"

"Yeah….w…whatever." said the shorter brunet in shame, crossing his arms.

The silence fell upon them once more. But the air had ten times more awkwardness than before, after Tristans lttle outburst.

"So, back to the Kids question" laughed Tristan hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head. "So, no hatchlings, mr CEO?"

"No" was the huff from the blue eyed man, trying to forget the past topic.

"Me neither" said the ex-robot monkey.

"My fiance's pregnant"

"What?" said Tristan and Kaiba together, before glaring at each other.

Bakura laughed, glad to be rid of the uneasy aura. "She's nearly due."

"Your getting married Ryo?"

He nodded, while the other two's eyes traced the man. "When?"

"Next May, after the baby is born. Sorry I haven't been in touch that much, but I've been living back in England. I just came back for the reunion. And obviously she couldn't come."

"Well, congratulations pal. For both parts of the goos news" And Bakura got a friendly smack on the back. That was obviously from Tristan. (can you imagine kaiba saying or doing it…nope! Didn't think so)

"Of course. Everyone's invited. But it will probably be back in Britain if that's alright" he asked, uneasy.

"Sure"

Bakura smiled happily, while Kaiba said nothing.

"And I was hoping that you would grace us with your presence Kaiba?" he asked shyly.

He blinked. Since when had he been iniciated into their group. He suppressed a scowl and made up an excuse. He would feel awkward there.

"Well, I'm pretty busy…"

"Oh" their was a small amount of disappointment. Kaiba had no reason to believe why.

"I'll see" he sighed.

Bakura's face instantly brightened up. "Great. And Mokuba too of course." He got a nod to that.

"So Kaiba, you got a girlfriend...Boyfriend?" Tristan said slyly. But he shut up with a glare from the other. "As if I'd waste my time."

Bakura smiled politely, while Tristan laughed and put a hand on Seto's shoulder, causing the man to stiffen.

"Its nice to see one of us hasn't changed at all"

"Come on Ryo, lets find Joey. See ya round Richboy." With a grin the two left.

Being completely truthful, Kaiba felt like he'd been smacked in the face. 'The only one who hasn't changed?' he thought. 'I guess I am'

He had nothing to say that had changed. No wife, not that he wanted one, no career change. 'As if' he thought. It wasn't that he wanted one, but did he have nothing to show for himself in the last fifteen years except money and a still successful business. Sure that was one hell of an achievement, but he'd had that when he was back in school. 'Has nothing changed in the last decade?' he wondered. The thought, depressing him slightly. Not that it showed on his face. He held the same straight 'I'm successful' look while he pondered…

'Or is it that nothing has improved?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well I hope it was ok. And yes, Kaiba's questioning the way he lives. Dun dun dun. For once he feels a little bit like the under-achiever. That's not our cold hearted awesome CEO. ow well. R&R please! I love hearing from you guys.

Cyber choc chip cookies, with icing and purple sprinkles for my nice reviewers.


	3. Tea Gardner

Ok seriously

A/N: Ok. I know I already posted a chapter today, but I want to write this, its fun. And I said whats te harm in two chapters in one day  Well, the last little chapter was just two characters, that I found it hard to play around with. Joey definitely worked out the best, because of his past relationship…or lack of it. But I hope your still enjoying my little fic. Cause I'm having a good time writing it. Yayness!

Anywho, rolling on with the fic…enjoy…

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yugioh. If I did, I would make a virtual reality of it and live in it. Constantly pissing Kaiba off XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok seriously. Wheeler matures, Taylor on drugs and Bakura expecting a kid.

'I'd almost believe in that destiny, Egyptian crap' passed through his thoughts. He grimaced. 'almost'.

The last pair of…adults. That was not a word he would have paired them with, had disappeared. Kaiba had been involuntarily been keeping an eye out for famed spiky hair. At least Yugi would surely always have that same air about him. It drove Kaiba nuts years ago, but compared to the change in the rest of his friends, it would be a walk through a meadow. Tapping his foot, he knew he couldn't return home until this was nearly over at least. He had promised that devil at home he would.

'Damn your loyalty to that brat' said a voice in his head. And usually people have arguments with this little voice. But Kaiba just said back

'Tell me about it.'

He decided to walk around a bit. He finally left the punch table. 'Addictive stuff' he thought, licking the last drop off his lips from his latest glass.

'Maybe Wheeler did spike it' he snorted, but the thought was hopeful. He, for reasons well beyond his understanding, wished there was a little bit of immaturity lest in his old enemy. It wasn't a nice feeling that the others could say 'I have this, or I have that, or I have a kid.' Kaiba didn't care for such things, but he could hardly say that 'I have a multi- billion dollar corporation'

Because that fact was already established, not to mention smeared across the newspaper every day. He found himself wondering if they read that stuff. And for once, he couldn't say they didn't. Because the little bit that he knew of them had disappeared. Was it that fact as well that bothered him so much. That the only other people he knew his age, had…well, he just didn't know them anymore. 'That's nonsense' he told himself.

'I never cared for those idiots before, why now?'

'Wait what. I don't care!' he huffed.

He spotted a girl that he remembered briefly. He took a long stride over.

Now before you even think that Kaiba wanted to talk to this girl, think! This is Seto Kaiba. He didn't even remember her name, if he ever knew it. But she was obviously in charge of the reunion. She had once been class president and she was responsible for the decorations and over all set up of the event they now attended. Although, Kaiba's judgemental thoughts were right about her. She was just a ditzy blonde, who used to flirt with him.

'So that's how recognise her' he thought sourly. He always hated these type of girls. But right now he had a very important question to ask.

"You." He said sharply, catching her surprised attention. When she turned and saw the still handsome, young looking CEO before her, her eyes shone with glee.

"Kaiba!" he said in her screechy, catlike voice.

He winced, glaring at her, but her smile didn't falter.

"Well, don't you look as hot as our last meeting" she said coyly, standing closer to him .

He watched her movements sharply, almost daring her to try anything.

She must have noticed him watching her to make sure she didn't get to close, because she took that moment to stick out her chest a little more. Kaiba took a step back, not even looking, disgusted that someone would still try this crap on him fifteen years on.

"Don't even try it" he growled, "I only want a question answered."

"And whats that?" she asked batting her lashes.

" Well I was going to ask where the damn alcohol was, but I think the more appropriate question is how in god's name does one stay such a clueless bimbo after all these years?"

He was expecting her to blow over with anger and march off; he didn't like this situation much. But to his astonishment and horror, she just laughed forcefully.

"You know me to well… Seto" she purred.

'She dare…she dared to…that stupid blonde idiot.' He fumed inside, eyes only showing the anger.

"No one calls me that but my brother" he hissed.

"a family guy eh? I like that" she put her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened. Furious that she of all people would invade his space. Before he could even think about crushing her however, another person placed a soft hand on his other shoulder from behind. And a voice followed it.

"Move along blondey" said a nice, light feminine voice. "He's taken."

'I'm what?' he nearly shouted, but restrained, when he saw the blonde's furious eyes and she huffed, letting go of his shoulder and marched away back to her…

'Husband!' confirmed Kaiba, even more revolted by the bimbo.

But a silvery laugh from behind, took him out of his thoughts as the woman let her hand drop. He turned to give her a piece of his mind. Even though she made the other go away, no one ever said things like that about him.

But when he turned, he held back his angry insults. In front of him was a well…stunning woman. Kaiba didn't actually think this, but he couldn't deny it. She was still laughing while looking over at the previous girl, but then she turned her eyes back to him.

Kaiba frowned, regaining his anger, but refrained from yelling at her. "What were you playing at?" he asked, crossing his arms.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh you don't think that I…Kaiba, come on. Would I?"

He wouldn't let on that he had no idea what she meant, but as if reading his very thoughts she said. "Its me…Tèa…Gardner."

'You're Who!' he nearly blabbed out. But then he placed the startling blue eyes and the brown hair.

She looked a lot more beautiful now. The years had served her well. She had roughly the same face, yet different. Although her attire had changed somewhat. Her old short skirts and little tops had changed into a soft powder blue dress to her knees and a simple silver chain. And her platform shoes had turned into silver heeled sandals. She was still as nicely figured, but her hair was obviously longer as she had it in a knot with pieces falling in front of her face. She was pretty back in school. But now she was gorgeous.

But being Seto Kaiba, he wasn't startled by her looks, but how they had changed.

"Gardner" he said almost rolling his eyes.

"You could at least thank me for getting rid of that flirting Barbie" she said.

He gave her an 'In your dreams look' and to his surprise, she smiled.

"No. I knew you wouldn't have changed that ego of yours. Old habits don't die hard with you Kaiba. They just wont die at all."

"And your still that ditzy airhead" he smirked, teasing her. That's when he saw that old glare, he didn't even know he wanted to see.

"Watch it, mr I think I'm so great." Then she shook her head. "Ok, enough of that. We are not school kids anymore"

Kaiba's smirk faltered a little.

"So, how's life been treating the richest man in Domino?"

"In the country actually."

"Wow. Stock is up I see."

He nodded, not knowing what else he could tell her. But thought of something quick as she opened her mouth.

"Mokuba's fine" he confirmed, looking almost amused.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm Seto Kaiba remember."

It was her turn to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"And every person I've met here has asked me that."

Her eyes shone "Who exactly is here? I havent been back to domino…well, since the year we graduated."

"you haven't?" he asked, sounding surprised, before he could stop himself.

She shook her head slightly.

"No. I went to New York as planned. I was going to live out my dream of being a dancer. But when my auditions for Julliard came. I had an accident and broke my leg. So instead of waiting till the next year, I started to work in advertising. "She had a twinkle in her eyes"

"Advertising what mainly?" he asked, almost wide eyed at her little story, but kept the same mask on.

"You wont believe this, but Gaming technology none the less." she laughed.

He was definitely surprised now and couldn't hide the amazement in his eyes now. Gardner of all people. "For who?"

"You won't believe or like this. Either did I at first, but its mostly industrial illusions.

His jaw dropped. "Pegasus?" he blurted out. The man had gotten bored of his retirement a few years ago and got back into the business.

She nodded, but he continued.

"Wait a minute. Industrial illusions are heavily involved with Schroeder corp. now" suspicion dripped out of his gaze.

"Tell me about it" she muttered. "Working for Pegasus was ok, but Siegfried I never really took a liking to. I thought I might see some of your companies input, as I know you do some business together, right? And I know Mokuba deals with it. I was hoping to run into the little guy, but no such luck."

Kaiba's mouth opened and closed. Ok, her working for Pegasus, he could handle. But Siegfried?? Saying the mans name made him want to kill himself.

Almost gagging at the thoughts, he suddenly realised. "Wait, you're not the one who designed the release of Pegasus new cards a while ago?"

Another nod from the woman. Kaiba knew that kids had only bought the damn cards because of the advert on TV. He had seen it himself and it was pretty good. As the old card game, wasn't nearly as popular as it used to be. Even Kaiba made more hologram based games now.

"It is actually thanks to Yugi I'm so high up in my job. I designed my first piece using him as my, endorser as such. And well, it went from there."

"So how is your shrimp of a boyfriend?" grinned Kaiba slyly.

"Boyfriend? Not likely. Actually I don't know how he is. That was years ago and I haven't seen him since. I haven't even heard from him. I tried to get in touch with him at the game shop, but he'd left the country." She sighed. "I just hope he's alright.

Kayla personally thought, the two would live 'Happily ever after' he thought sarcastically.

But he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say to this…this woman. She wasn't the stupid cheerleader anymore. Hell, she was in the same business he was. So he couldn't even mock her about that.

"But enough about me. Has anything happened with you? Besides making billions more" she joked.

Kaiba mentally cursed. 'No' was the actual answer to that evil question.

"I'm too busy for such trivial things" was the cover up.

The shadow of a smile graced her features, but she said nothing.

"I'm going to say the same thing. Even though I don't have a billion dollar company as an excuse as to not be married or such things." She mused.

He smirked. "No 'adorable' little brats running around?" he scorned.

"Hell no. I can't really picture myself with kids."

Seto found this odd. As he would have pictured her as the mother type years ago. Yes. The annoying motherly typr.

"I know what you're thinking" she whispered accusingly. "But your right. I saw myself with kids when I was young. But I guess things change."

She didn't hear the the soft reply "You've got that damn right!"

Changing the subject, "Do you think Moto will show up?" he asked casually.

Tèa shrugged. "I don't know honestly. I hope so…but I have a doubt. Yet, I could be wrong. I guess I probably don't know him anymore"

Kaiba didn't reply, he looked around the room. But he looked back to her when she asked "Have you seen Joey yet?"

He nodded.

"Its unbelievable isn't it. How he's grown up. He's making the rest of us look bad."

It was meant as a joke, but Seto internally nodded. 'He is'

Since he didn't respond, she looked back at him, straight in the face. "Its…nice talking to you Kaiba. Especially after all these years."

No reply. Just a twitch of an eyebrow.

Her eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Come on, let's find the others."

He looked at her funny. The rest just left him like they should and walked off. Although he had a sneaky suspicion Joey was just in a rush and would be back.

"Oh come on. We're adults now. And we can be casual friend…"

"If you dare start a tormenting friendship speech now, after fifteen years of peace, I'll kill you."

Silence.

Then…

She burst out laughing. But it was light, and sweet.

"Come on or I will."

He followed her with only a little hesitation. She might have grown up like the others, but he wouldn't put it past her to start rambling about her annoying friendship pacts.

And for some reason. It felt a little better to not be standing there alone.

'Just like I always used to'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Kaiba's gonna make me cry. sniff

Kaiba:What? Don't tell me you've displayed me as an emotional pansy. I wont stand for it!

Me: I havent! '…I hope.

Kaiba: WHAT? You're soo gonna die!

Me:Oh please, next you'll pull a James Bond line.

Kaiba smirk Its Kaiba…Seto Kaiba.

' anyone say ..sweatdrop. haha. Well, hope you enjoyed it.

This time cyber mini cakes for all reviewers. And yes, they have my infamous purple sprinkles!

R&R….please. bye guys..


	4. Duke Devlin

Seto gave the ghost of a smile as he followed the girl through the flock of people, mindlessly babbling all around him

A/N: I'm baaack! Meh heh. So anyways. A lot of you are wondering if this is a setoxtea pairing…the answer is…I'm not telling you. I'm not sure yet. But I'm looking into it. Well, as always, I hope you enjoy my humble little story. Also, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my dearest friends, who just helped me over a break up. I luv u guys. And also to my reviewers of course. Those little reviews are nice things to wake up to XD

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Yugioh…Pity though. If I did, Yami wouldn't have left. sob I miss him…

Anywho..enjoy!...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto gave the ghost of a smile as he followed the girl through the flock of people, mindlessly babbling all around him. He even scowled at one woman as she screamed. Obviously seeing an old friend.

He followed Gardner's brunet hair as it passed through them, her head looking around for anyone they knew. "Do you see anyone Kaiba?" she asked back to him.

"I'm meant to be looking?" he asked with a twisted smile.

She shot him a mock glare, but then turned back to looking. He just stood there. They had stopped as there was actually a gap here. He cast a casual glare, to show her he was looking. His eyes travelled to the band. He frowned at the few instruments they possessed. 'That idiot blonde couldn't even book anyone decent' he thought. 'What did I expect?'

"I know they're not very good." Said Tèa, now standing beside him, looking at the struggling musicians.

"Aka, they're useless!"

"Well…yes, I was trying to sugar-coat it a little, but I like your words better."

He turned his head to her, with a raised eyebrow, but she wasn't looking at him. Her gaze had gone back to searching the crowd.

He rolled his eyes. "The rest of your motley crew might not even be here."

"Maybe so" she said, her eyes sparkling. "But at least we've found somebody. You ran into Joey already right?"

Kaiba looked around and saw the smiling 'ex-mutt' coming toward them. And with a very familiar blonde on his arm.

"Hey Kaiba, I told you we'd meet up again" he grinned. Then he spotted Tèa. "Well, I don't know if I should even say Hi again Tea, I did just say it five fifteen minutes ago."

"Hey Joey…again" she grinned. Then the woman on his arm smiled arrogantly.

"Mai!" called Tea, walking closer to the two. Kaiba grudgingly followed.

"Long time no see, Tea" she said, flipping her hair. "Hello Kaiba."

"Mai" he said, politely, but monotone. "Wheeler didn't mention it was you he married."

Poor Joey blinked. Something that looked out of place on the mature face. "I didn't?"

He received a smack on the arm off Mai for that.

"Sorry hun" he said "I guess I ran off before I mentioned it.

She glared for a second, then her face softened.

Mai looked as shapely as she had in the old days. Her body had widened a little, but you'd never guess she had twins. Her violet eyes still sparkled. Especially bright when she looked at her now husband. Her hair was slightly shorter, but still hung down around her frame. The skimpy outfit she once had was gone and replaced by a dark purple dress, much like Tea's and black heels. Yet with a considerably higher heel than the silver sandals. But, her temper hadn't changed much as Joey was still rubbing his arm.

"I haven't seen you since…forever Mai" said Tea, changing the conversation.

She obviously had only run into Joey, just like Kaiba.

"Tell me about it. I haven't seen you Tea, since I last saw mr Sunshine here" she said, gesturing to Kaiba.

He glared back as always.

"And you had twins Joey said. I mean…wow, look at you. Still not a pick on that figure."

Mrs Wheeler looked smug when she said that. "What did you expect? And you're still as skinny as ever I noticed."

Tea laughed, "Yes, but I didn't have any kids."

"Some of us are just blessed" she waved her hand dismissively.

Kaiba watched the two. Mai hadn't changed all that much. Definitely not in character, but she still had a more motherly way to her actions.

The other thing was, Joey kept looking down on her with a small smile. The two were obviously very happy together. Taking a glance at Tea, Kaiba saw she noticed this too. As she had a softness in her face, looking at them. She cracked a little smile and the CEO turned to see Joey kiss Mai's forehead lovingly. And instead of slapping him away as she would have done a long time ago, she smiled and closed her eyes for a second, before shooting him a glance.

Kaiba still couldn't believe Wheeler was married; his stomach lurched when he kissed her. And that was only in her head. So unlike Tea, who smiled, he turned his head into the crowd.

Tea finally picked up the conversation again. "I think so. And I think the two most blessed are in front of me" she gave a little laugh. But there was a hint of regret in the pools of her eyes, which none noticed.

Kaiba breathed. This was weird. It was almost like seeing Joey again for the first time.

The other three chatted about various things, he stood there. Only half listening. Mostly lost in his own thoughts. 'I see they never mention Moto' he mused, frowning all the while 'I guess they're little group isn't a group anymore. Odd…'

He zoned back in again, just to hear…

"…get together at the house. I'm trying to get Kaiba here to go to" said Joey.

Seto blinked. "What?"

"Ah, old age getting to your hearing?" said Joey smiling slightly.

"Ha ha" came the unamused reply.

"I was talking about our wedding anniversary party."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so. Are you interested?" Joey's voice seemed hopeful as before. Something Kaiba didn't understand. He didn't know what to say. Wouldn't it be awkward to be with the geek squad at something like that? But…could you even call them that anymore?

Tea's voice piped up. "Oh go on Kaiba."

He tilted his head in confusion.

"It will be fun."

To everybody's surprise Joey laughed aloud.

"Something funny Wheeler?" said Kaiba coldly.

"Yes actually. When Tea said that, I distinctively remember something you once said to me."

The CEO's eyes narrowed. "Oh really? And what was that?"

A grin, much like the old Joey's came to play on his face. He cleared his throat and put on a raspy voice. "I don't have fun!"

Tea giggled, Mai looked amused, but Kaiba's eyes opened in surprise. "When did I say that?"

Joey gave a smile. "I believe it was when I challenged you for third place in your battle city tournament in the finals."

Kaiba remembered now. Joey had duelled against him and told him to lighten up, enjoy himself and have fun. He remembered because no one had ever told him that except Mokuba. Not even Yugi. And Joey had just about lost that duel. Kaiba wouldn't ever admit it, but it was a close one.

The blonde must have seen the recognition in his eyes because he spoke out. "I take it you remember."

"Yes" was the reply. But the blue eyed man had no idea how Joey remembered those words. "And it was true. One doesn't have time for foolery while running a billion dollar corporation."

"Well, you have Mokuba to help out. What's your excuse now?"

"It still takes a lot of work Wheeler."

"Joey!"

"What?"

"I told you earlier, to call me Joey." He said calmly.

"Oh, right" Kaiba said gruffly. He didn't dare ask why they even wanted him there, that would be demeaning himself, but boy did he wonder.

"Well, anyway. I don't care what you say. You're the CEO. You can order yourself a day off. I'm not taking no for an answer. So your now on the guest list, like it or not." Confirmed Joey, crossing his arms in finality, but still smiling.

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but Tea interrupted. "Just come Kaiba. Or else, Joey could turn into the immature 'mutt' and hound you all night." Joey grinned. "And I" continued Tea "Will resort to being the chirpiest 'cheerleader' you despised so much and give you a friendship speech fifteen years in the making."

There was nothing for the three to do, except burst out laughing at the ultimately horrifies expression on Kaiba's face. He stood there, rigid as a board.

"I take it you'll come" laughed Mai.

The man said nothing, but they knew they now had the richest man in the country coming for dinner. The idea of inviting Kaiba out, even for a burger fifteen years ago, was pure madness, but here they were. Almost begging him to go.

"Resorting to blackmail, I'll have to call my lawyers" said Kaiba seriously. They looked at him incredibly. Then noticed the curve of his lips. Showing off a tiny smirk.

"You" pointed out Tea with a knowing smile, "Just made joke."

That wiped the smirk off. "No I…"

But they exchanged looks, so he sighed angrily and kept quiet.

If Kaiba wasn't so blind as to their actions or thoughts, he might have got the gist of something he longed for, that they thought about him. It ran through their thought the same second. 'He's changed a little'.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a new voice. "Guys?"

The four turned to face a grinning Duke Devlin. "Duke!" cried Tea.

He lifted a hand in hello.

"Hi Duke" said Mai and Joey. Although Joey had a less upbeat attitude. Tea suspected it was something to do with a dog suit and mostly, hitting on Serenity. 'Probably Serenity' she thought. 'I mean, he has no problem with Kaiba and he called him a dog a million times. But never went near his sister.' She laughed a tad at the very idea.

"Devlin" nodded Kaiba. Duke had changed a bit. His hair was short, no pieces hanging down in a pony tail. Also, his dice earring was gone and he was wearing simple Jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt.

Duke turned to him for the first time. "Kaiba!" he said, surprised. "I didn't think you'd come." Then his eyes trailed along something and he smiled.

"Ah, with our Tea are you now Kaiba?"

Tea and Kaiba blinked at the same time. They tuned.

"What?" they shouted in unison.

"Duke you idiot!" said Tea, voicing hers and Kaiba's thoughts. "No were not!" But a barely noticeable blush crossed her cheeks for a second.

Kaiba just glared at him and Duke took a step back. "My bad"

"Yes Devlin" hissed Kaiba "Definitely 'your bad'!"

'He hasn't grown up at all' he thought scornfully.

'He hasn't grown up at all' she thought painfully.

"Sorry about that guys" he laughed hesitantly, causing Kaiba's eyes to narrow more.

Taking a step back. He smiled. "So Joey, I heard about the news. Congratulations on everything."

"Thank you" was the polite reply.

"What about you Duke?" he asked back. "How's life?

"Good. But business isn't great with the old games. I guess I have Kaiba's ever advancing Holographic technology to thank for that."

All he got was a proud smirk.

"But life's been good. I'm dating this girl, Miho."

Tea looked. "Miho Nokasaka?"

"Yeah" he brightened up "You know her."

"She was in our class, but transferred. She must have come back. She's a nice girl."

"Oh yeah. I remember her now" said Joey. "Quiet though."

"Yes" sighed Duke "I've been trying to bring her out of her shell. She's still pretty shy. But gorgeous none the less."

Joey didn't mind, so long as it wasn't his sister. Mai thought this about her husband, seeing his unfaltering smile.

"So are you guys the only married, besides Ryo."

"I think so. Unless…you know, Yugi is?" he shrugged.

"You haven't heard of him either?" asked Duke. A shake of the head followed.

"None of us have" interrupted Tea, sighing.

"Sounds like he disappeared off the planet" said Kaiba for the first time in a while.

"He might as well have." Said Joey. "As long as he's ok…"

An awkward silence hung over them after that.

"So…I see you haven't changed much Kaiba." Chirped Duke pathetically.

Kaiba's fists clenched together. He hated hearing that and it was the one thing people forever told him. He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but Joey got their first.

"I thought so too at first. But the fact that he's over here talking to us proves me wrong" said Joey, taking a sip of punch he had forgotten was in his hand. He cast a secret smile at the CEO, who graced him with a small curve of his lips that no one else saw.

'Thank you…Joey' he thought, a little happier.

When he thought this, he was surprised to see the blondes smile grow larger as if he heard him. But Joey didn't look at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: well. They're not as exciting obviously as when he meets a main character. But I hope they're at least entertaining. Yugi's chapter is coming soon. I havent wrote it, or havent thought of the idea for him…but I have some inkling.

Cyber donuts with behold…PURPLE SPRINKLES (big surprise :) for my lovely reviewers. You make this all worthwhile. R&R everybody. Bye…….


	5. You're serious?

For the next few minutes it was all chit chat between the adults

A/N: Ok guys, I'm doing pretty well keeping updates going. And I hope you're really enjoying it. Seto is the most complex but fun character to write with. And a lot of you have been asking me if this is azureshipping. I will tell you I'm a big fan of that pairing. And I might just develop it. We'll see. But I put in a little moment for you guys anyway. So as I always say…enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not owning anything but those sprinkles. Not yugioh and not Chivas regal which is mentioned oh…and definetely not the hotel. enjoy….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next few minutes it was all chit chat between the adults. The usual things were discussed. Kaiba didn't bother himself to listen too much. He just looked around bored. Occasionally casting a glance at the ex-geeks. Well, Duke still had the immaturity. But the CEO never liked him anyway. At least he had disappeared for a while.

He actually now had respect for Yugi's friends. He only ever had respect for Yugi. Begrudgingly of course, but it was there none the less. Yet, now, he felt the same twinge in his head about Joey and Tea.

'The devil must be getting out his ice skates' he thought 'Hell has frozen over.'

It was a good thing he never had the habit of fidgeting, because this was definitely a fidgeting moment. But just because he was a little bored. It didn't feel as uncomfortable as it used to be with these people.

But it was a true fact; he had grown up a long time ago. Maybe he just had to wait for them. He shook his head of these thoughts. 'Pathetic' he thought. 'I have never…and will never need anyone but Mokuba.'

By god he never drank, except on rare occasions, but he really needed a drink now. His thoughts had led him to mutter, which caught Tea's attention. She gave a laugh.

"The alcohol is over there" she pointed to the top of the auditorium where the doors were.

He could have smacked himself in the head, for not seeing it.

Joey looked at him. "You drink Kaiba?"

"On occasion. And this is one of those occasions."

"Stressed?"

"You could say that." The laughed a little as he turned.

"Will you get me a glass of white wine?" came Tea's voice.

He turned to look at her, a mockingly shocked face on.

"You drink?"

"On occasion" she smirked, repeating his words.

He scowled and said "Fine" marching off into the many people.

Tea gave a true smile as she watched him go, but then turned back to her friends.

"Stupid Gardner" was the mumble as he reached a table adorned with many drinks "Thinks I'm her personal servant" Yet, he still picked the glass with her order up, without hesitation.

He examined the rest of the table. He sighed, seeing none of his favourite. On as he called it 'occasion' he enjoyed a glass of Chivas Regal. (It's a nice blend. A scotch Whiskey. Best when aged about twelve years. And a little expensive for some people to purchase, but not our Kaiba. Good with no soda or anything added, sometimes a single ice cube isn't bad. Yes i'm Irish lol)

It wasn't terribly expensive. But all the same the taste really tickled his taste buds. And he drank it of course, neat. (Nothing added at all)

But there seemed to be no whiskey of the sort, so he sourly grabbed the only other decent thing on the table. Something, he didn't mind the taste, but wouldn't usually touch because of its link to a person he despised.

He left the table walking back with the white wine for Tea and his own red wine. 'Damn Pegasus!' he bellowed in his head.

"Here" he said simply, handing the woman the glass of what he supposed was chardonnay.

She flashed him a smile "Thank you" And she took it carefully. The woman could help going a little red as her fingers brushed his. He just looked uncomfortable, but didn't notice the tinge in her cheeks.

But they were broken from the moment when Mai's voice called to Kaiba, eyeing the glass in his hand. "Red wine? Isn't that a little…Pegasus, for you?" she smirked.

He growled back. "It's the only decent thing there. I don't normally touch the stuff, but it was this or beer."

None of them, including Kaiba himself, could see him with a glass of beer in his hand.

He took a taste odd the maroon coloured substance, all the while scowling. But it wasn't half bad.

It soothed him anyway. It wasn't a sweet wine, but the grapes must have been picked early. It had a bite to its rich taste, which he liked. It was a bit like his personality. Except for the horrid colour.

'Although blue wine. I don't know if you could trust such a thing.'

'Wait what am I thinking? Totally unnecessary thought!'

He looked annoyed wit himself.

"So what time is this thing over at?" he asked.

"I think it ends about eleven" murmured Tea "What time is it now?"

He checked his watch "Half ten." 'Only a half hour left' he thought in relief.

"And he's still not here" said Joey, looking at the floor.

Seto knew they meant Yugi. But he was right. If the shrimp hadn't turned up by now, would he?

"Hey Tea. Where are you staying anyway. Weren't you living in America?" asked Joey, obviously eager to change the subject.

She nodded. Then sighed "I'm staying in the Crowne Plaza M. hotel." (Yes, it is a real hotel. I stayed there and it's awesome. Except it's in Tokyo, but I say its in domino But if you ever want to go there, stay there. Its really nice and great location. Ahhh, im a travel agent. Nooo, jk)

"I'm flying back in the morning" There was sadness in the way she said that.

"Don't want to go back hun?" asked Mai, seeing her crestfallen face.

"No" she replied. "I do have a great home there. But I missed Domino a lot. Well…more so what was in Domino" her head looked around at them all, smiling.

'So she missed her friends' scorned Kaiba to himself, but the man did a double take, when her eyes landed on him too.

His eyes got a little wider, but he avoided her gaze. But it thankfully only stayed on him for about three seconds.

"Why don't you move back?" asked Joey.

Tea shook her head. "I can't. I have my work in New York. I wouldn't be able to do it anywhere else. And I have work tomorrow"

"Oh" The others looked disappointed.

Kaiba just sipped his wine.

Just then, Tea nearly dropped her glass as a shrill ringing interrupted then.

"Ah, sorry" she apologised, rummaging in her small clutch bag. She finally pulled out a sleek little phone and flipped it up. The others just watched.

"Hello, Tea Gardner speaking" she said sternly, losing the nice tone of voice she had.

They couldn't hear who she was talking to, but she put a hand over the phone, sorry guys, I'll be back in a minute. I'm telling you. Work is like the devil. Speak and it will appear." She then, hurried away out into the hall, to talk in private.

He didn't know why, but Kaiba's hands shook. She didn't say, but he'd bet his Blue eyes that was Pegasus on the phone to her. And the fact unknowingly made his blood boil.

They had just watched her go. The CEO didn't know what he was thinking, but he quickly downed the rest of the alcohol he had and murmured about getting another glass and disappeared.

He set his glass down on the table. Most of the drink had vanished, but before he took another glass, he caught the words floating out of the cool hallway. The voice was obviously Tea's on the phone.

He walked out to the darkened hallways, adorned with their old lockers and doors to their home rooms.

She was leaning on a locker, looking severely annoyed. He just tilted his head and listened. She didn't see him at all.

"Mr Pegasus, you know how dedicated I am to my work, but I already booked those two days off." She said.

A pause while the man obviously replied.

"Yes but…"

…

"But I've been working weekends too. And this is a special occasion that's coming up"

Kaiba guessed it was Joey's anniversary. Even he thought it a bit much to not let someone take two days off. Although, he didn't mind, because he trusted himself more with the work his employees were supposed to do.

"You're sorry?" Came a slightly tempered Tea "Sir, I…"

Pegasus talked for a while. Her face was furious.

Finally she muttered "Whatever" and snapped the cell phone shut. Giving an angry sigh, she walked back toward the auditorium (I would say hall, like I usually do. But im using American words today) doors, muttering about never taking a day off work…

She turned back toward the lit room and made her way into the busy place. But she caught sight of Kaiba leaning on the doorframe, before she could go through it.

"Kaiba?" she asked in slight confusion. 'Had he been waiting for her?'

"I heard your little argument with that idiot…although, who couldn't" he exaggerated.

"Kaiba…I'm not in the mood for your…"

"Couldn't get off work?" the CEO interrupted.

She cast a sour glance to the floor. "No! And I have worked all year. I haven't been sick, I've worked every Saturday as well and a few Sundays. Not to mention made a load of money for that man." She spat.

He raised his eyebrows. She was definitely furious. But Kaiba knew how much cash that advert she created had made for Pegasus. And it was a lot! He had been quite angry at the time.

She of course continued rambling. "I mean, I ask for two days off…two! And he can't even allow that. Just because he has stupid products that need all the best unveiling I can do. If the man ever got off his backside and did something to help those who worked for him, everyone would be happy but no! He has to be a lazy, son of a…"

"Work for me."

Silence. Then a whisper "W...what?"

He rolled his eyes. "I said, work. for. me."

She gaped. "You're not serious."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do I look like I'm not serous. I require hard work, loyalty and perfection from my employees. But even I give them a few days off." He smirked "And I'm a…what was it you used to say? …Heartless jerk?"

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Even though it pains me to say this. I know how much money that fool made with his last release on his new card and it wasn't those pathetic cards that sold them."

'He…he's actually impressed with my work?'

"You would of course, be head of advertising. I'm usually the one who deals with the releases of my products, as the fools in that department are utterly useless. It would lessen my workload a little.

"Head of advertising? You…you're really serious?" she asked bewildered.

"Did I stutter?"

He didn't have a clue why he was doing this. It was true she was excellent at her job and could handle that part of the work he usually did, but 'What is going on with me?' he thought. 'Oh whatever.'

But he was instantly glad of his offer, when her face broke out into a delighted smile. He dint know why, but it pleased him to see the look of happiness on her face. It was very like the look she used to pull when Yugi won a duel.

What he wasn't expecting was her next move. She suddenly gave him a hug around the middle. He froze, but it only lasted two seconds. She pulled back. "Sorry, that was very 'cheerleader' like of me" she smiled "But thank you, thank you, thank you." She said, in pure delight.

"So I'll be working at your main headquarters here in Domino right. He gave a stiff nod, still recovering from the outburst.

"So I can move back here?" It was rhetorical, but her eyes shone with glee.

He just stood there, looking as cold as ever, but she knew he wasn't exactly like he seemed.

"Just don't let me down, Gardner" he added sternly.

"I won't" she said simply "But thank you so much Kaiba. You have no idea what this means to me."

Funny, but Kaiba knew exactly what it meant.

"That's mr Kaiba to you." He said coolly.

"Oh, yes, sorry" she stuttered, looking anywhere but him. Therefore not noticing the glint in his eye.

"Gardner" he said, catching her attention. She looked back to him, with a little hesitation.

"I believe that was something you and your little friends would call a joke." He smirked.

A look of disbelief was apparent as her mouth hung open for a minute. Then she glared at him. But in slight amusement. "Why you…" But she didn't say anything as he laughed. Not heartily, it was a little emotionless. But it was a laugh. Then she grinned. And cast a smile.

"Thanks again Kaiba. I'll never be able to pay you back for this."

Then with a glint of her own, she did something that was polite, but, majorly odd to the CEO.

On her tip toes, she leant in and gave him a light peck on the cheek. It was just in thank you. Kaiba knew that. He'd seen people do it many times. But no one had ever…not him…

"Thanks" she said again, smiling at him. "Come on, the others will think we have disappeared. She walked past him, beckoning him to follow. "I can't wait to tell them the good news" she sad happily.

Kaiba was stunned. If he want so good at hiding his expressions, his mouth would have hit the floor. But he didn't manage to hide the shock in his eyes. He just followed her, vacant expression on his face. To the untrained eye, you'd thing he was just the same. Then he shook his head as he saw Joey's blonde head come into view. And he placed the same glaring look. Having gotten over his shock.

But the thing that worried him most, was he didn't mind. Usually he would have strangled the person. But she was so happy and for once, he…Seto Kaiba caused happiness for someone other than Mokuba. And it didn't feel all that bad. It was…different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/N: Well? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Oh and we'll be seeing a very special person who hasn't appeared yet VERY soon. So R&R everybody. Inspire me! (theres a cyber pavalova in it for you, with my infamous sprinkles. Although I don't know why anyone would put ti on pavalove? Ah one of the great mysteries of life. Why my brain is the way it it. ') And I'll try and have the next chapter up asap. But I'm going to try and make it a good long one. See ya guys.


	6. Aftershock

Five more minutes confirmed Kaiba as he glanced painfully at his watch for the tenth time that very minute

A/N: Ok, I just thought I'd write a little piece, so as not to rush into the next part too much. I just thought you'd enjoy a little chapter. And I have nothing better to do in the middle of the night anyway. So here's just a humble little chapter. And I dedicate this to my best friend. Muhahaha, plotting for twelve hours is not good for ones mental health. As always, enjoy…

Disclaimer: Don't remind me. I do not own yugioh. If only wishes were dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five more minutes confirmed Kaiba as he glanced painfully at his watch for the tenth time that very minute. Although seeing these people wasn't half as bad as he had originally thought…he had just enough socialising for a while.

He wanted nothing more to go home to his office. With its familiar walls and nothing unexpected to come out and give him a near heart attack.

'Unlike this reunion' he thought, almost grumbling. But he held it in as his company hadn't annoyed him as much as they know they could have. But the fact that they were the way they were, unknowingly annoyed the man.

Seto Kaiba was now on his second glass of the bittersweet wine. Something which was a little unfamiliar to him, as he usually stuck with one drink alone. The man had never had a hangover in his life.

Which a lot of people wouldn't believe, seeing as he was a major business tycoon. At least people started taking him serious in the business world after he finished school.

Many CEO's thought him easy pray when he was younger. But, in a way that was a good thing. Because as soon as they tried something on him, he shattered the very existence of their company's and spirit.

Thinking of this, he gave a knowing little smirk, which didn't catch the attention of the company he held, who were still chatting around him.

He was disappointed that his old rival hadn't turned up. He didn't admit this to himself and had a suspecting feeling the others were suppressing it too. But Kaiba definitely would have been interested to see what had become of the king of games.

'Probably still the same shy, happy-go-lucky shrimp, he always was' he thought, thinking back on all the times Yugi had tried to initiate him into his little group.

Kaiba chuckled coldly. 'Not in a million years' he thought smugly. Not even thinking of the people whom he was standing right beside at that moment. But maybe that's a good thing. It could just make him turn around and walk away.

Joey, much like Kaiba hadn't been listening properly to what Tea was saying at that moment. He sighed and cut across her.

"I guess our Yugi isn't going to show up."

The others went quiet.

"I don't think so Joey" replied tea, not looking at the blonde. "It's over in about five minutes."

Kaiba had now zoned back into the conversation, silently agreeing. Yugi wouldn't show up now.

"Do you think we should pop by the game shop?" suggested Tea.

"Would he even be there?" said Joey. Mai shrugged beside him. Tea looked up.

"It's just" continued Joey "We've popped by a few times. Whenever we were passing. And he's never there…no one is?"

Tea gaped and Kaiba looked surprised. He had no idea the game shop had been empty. Of course, he never went around that area and mr Moto never liked him after the whole blue eyes incident.

Voicing his thoughts, Tea whispered.

"But, what about mr Moto?"

Joey shook his head. "I don't know. The shop's windows are covered up from the inside and the house is obviously deserted."

"Oh Joey, you don't think he's…well…gone." she meant to say 'dead', but she cared for the old man and couldn't even bare thinking about it.

"It seems like it" said Joey sadly "But I don't know."

Silence washed over them. How did no one know what had happened to the two Moto's. It was severely unlikely. Well, that was what Kaiba thought.

'The old man is. dead.' he thought. He didn't really know or like Yugi's grandfather, but he would never wish him dead or anything of the sort.

'But I would have heard about it?'

Then he considered it 'Well, maybe not? It's unlikely but, possible.'

"Anyway" carried on Tea, putting a smile on her face. It was obvious she, like the others didn't want to consider it, so she changed the subject.

"What are you going to doing after this is over, since you live a few hours away?" she asked the married couple.

"Well" said Joey putting an arm around Mai "We'll drive home. It's a little bit on the outskirts of the city so…" he said, looking at Mai

She nodded.

"And I hope Jack hasn't given our sitter a heart attack" he smiled.

Kaiba had almost forgotten about his kids.

Mai shook her head smiling. "He probably has. Him and Lily."

Tea laughed. "Troublesome?"

The two nodded at the same time.

"You can't say anything Joey!" reminding him of his younger years.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose not"

Just then one of their old teachers had clambered to the top of the room. They weren't listening much, but he was just ending the event, saying he hoped they enjoyed themselves.

After a loud applause, people started to file out, waving to their old friends and promising to stay in touch.

The little group of Tea, Kaiba, Joey and Mai had waited for the majority to leave, so they wouldn't get crushed. Kaiba was just not bothered to push through the people. Duke had run out, saying he had promised Miho a late supper and was very late. Tristan had just disappeared, some technical fault at his garage or something. They didn't really catch his quick goodbye.

Bakura had given a polite farewell and left before the crowd.

So it was just them. Kaiba was getting impatient. He couldn't get a word in to say he was leaving, so he just cut across Mai, who was talking about the dinner thing.

"Well, I'm leaving" he said simply, but at least he was polite enough to tell them. Or so he thought.

"Oh…ok" said Tea.

"Well, we are too, so we'll walk out, shall we?" asked Joey. Kaiba inwardly groaned. He was hoping to avoid those entire weird goodbye's he knew were coming.

"Fine" he grumbled.

So the old friends and their old friend's rival, walked down the hall, people were still heading out, but thankfully not as many. So they could talk amongst themselves.

"So, Kaiba" said Joey "are you going to come for dinner?"

'Damn I thought he'd forget to ask me' inwardly cursed the CEO.

He looked at Joey. "Come on" said the blonde.

"Well…" said Kaiba in frustration.

"You will? Perfect" said Joey, finishing his sentence, while grinning.

"What...I…?" but he knew he'd be tortured if he kept on arguing.

"Fine" he ground out.

Joey inwardly rejoiced, but knowing it would drive Kaiba nuts he just said a polite. "Great"

Kaiba could have slapped himself for giving in, but refrained from doing so and just scowled.

"I'll ring you with the details."

'Yes! I'll change my number from the one listed in Kaibacorp.' He thought smugly.

For some reason, Joey suspected he was thinking along those lines. But smiled to himself. 'I don't think I'll mention I have Mokuba's cell number' he smiled.

The kid had given it to him years ago, in case of emergencies and promised he'd call him if it changed, so it obviously hadnt.

They reached the doors of the building and Kaiba could have hugged the door frame. He would finally get away from this weirdness.

"Well, this is it guys" said Tea, turning to give them a pearly smile. "I had a great time tonight." She looked at the CEO, silently thanking him again for the job. She had decided not to tell her friends about it. She wanted to surprise them when she moved back here for good. The woman had been crestfallen that Yugi obviously didn't live around here any more, but she still had more friends here, which unusually now included a tall CEO.

Kaiba just looked bored now.

"Yeah Tea. At least we'll see you soon" said Joey.

"Yeah. Thank god that dinner your having is soon. I'm really looking forward to it."

Kaiba grunted, showing his views on it.

The others just gave an amusing glance at each other.

They exchanged goodbye's as they opened the doors and the cool night air hit them. It was refreshing after been inside the hot school for a long while and they each breathed it in.

It was a nice night. There were plenty of stars in the cloudless sky and it wasn't overly cold, just chilly.

Yet, before the final goodbye's and parting words could be said.

The four stopped dead in their tracks. In a line outside the front doors, the only people left around froze.

Tea's mouth was slightly open and Kaiba's eyes widened. But they all just stared at the sight in front of them, shocked.

Before Joey, gathered his voice.

"Yami?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ooooh, little cliffie. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't a piece of crap. But anyway R&R. please. Cause I love hearing from you on it. As always I have a tasty non-existing treat for you reviewers.

Cyber Seto cookies for all. With purple sprinkles for his trench coat

Anywho, thanks for reading. Byeeeee………


	7. Yugioh

"Yami

A/N: Well, since I had so many nice reviews I had to write another chappie. I don't know about this one. I wrote it out…hated it. So I did it again. I'm not sure if it was exactly what I wanted, but I hope you all like it. And another thing. "Happy Birthday" to my best bud. She doesn't read my work, because she doesn't know I write here now. But anyway, it's the thought that counts right . So enjoy….

Disclaimer: this disclaimer really has to rub it in that you don't own yugioh doesn't it. Grrness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yami?"

This one word was followed by a chuckle, one which held no amusement. It was the rich deep voice that the pharaoh had. It was smooth and intriguing, yet made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

"Guess again Joey" he said walking into clearer view.

Their eyes grew larger.

His silhouette was held in the light, showing all of his features. He was tall. Not nearly as tall as Kaiba, but he had exceeded Tea now. The small skinny frame remained though, which showed his petit waist through the black Jeans and black shirt. His hair. It was different. The spikes were still there, yet not as tall. And the crimson colour at the tips had vanished, leaving just black and long golden bangs.

His face had changed. The entire baby look had disintegrated. Leaving sharp looking features, exactly the shape of Yami's.

But the eyes…They had changed.

They were much like pharaoh Atemu's, except not as narrowed, but pretty close. The only thing that was the same was the colour. The violet eyes still managed to shine through.

Realisation, maybe without even realising he knew hit Kaiba. And obviously Joey as at that moment he gasped.

"Yugi."

A nod from the man in front of them and a little smile.

It was him. He might look different. And act different. But Yugi Moto couldn't remain the same naïve sixteen year old forever. He had morphed into a man. A very handsome man at that.

He knew why they would mistake him for the pharaoh. He looked so very like him now, except taller. A few short years ago, he was the spitting image of Yami, being his height at the time.

But now…it was almost unspeakable how he was.

Joey kicked out of his stupor and walked down the steps, Mai followed, not saying a thing.

Tea hesitated but, slowly followed. She was entranced by the drastically changed man in front of her.

Kaiba didn't move. He just stared at the man. Obviously Joey and Tea could accept him easier, because he wouldn't even take a step toward them.

His mind was just stuck on the one fact that his old shrimp of a rival, was now this…this…dare he say man.

It didn't make sense.

By far, this was the worst surprise of the night.

He had wanted to see Yugi, so he had someone familiar to talk with. Kaiba hadn't changed, why should anyone else. That was his thought going to this reunion.

But he begun to realise, he had grown up at the age of sixteen. There was no room left for anymore growing into an adult. He had done it already, without realising that eventually the others around him would.

Joey. It had been a major shock to meet the blonde. He had changed. Maturity had taken hold, without stealing his personality completely.

Tea. Had left the easily angered girl behind and grown into a young woman. But she was always a bit more mature. So it had weird to see her, but he could handle it.

Yugi…

What could he say or think.

His head was rushing, yet had slowed down at the same time. He couldn't even wonder if that was possible or not.

He could hear the four talking quietly. He just watched. Mai hadn't said a thing. Yugi didn't say much. He listened intently to the others, but had a gaze that said 'How can I share who I am with these people'

He didn't immediately notice the blue eyes on him. Which Kaiba was thankful for. He just wanted to take in that this was Yugi Moto.

Unfortunately. His unnoticed gaze didn't least long. As soon purple eyes, followed a stare he knew was on him and saw a CEO looking at him…almost in confusion. Which looked out of place on Seto Kaiba. Yet, he couldn't say anything about things looking different or out of place. He had reinvented that phrase by being the way he know he is.

After a minute, he finally said "Kaiba"

Seto felt as if he'd gotten an electric shock and snapped out of his thoughts, back to a limbo that was life.

His face was stony and impossible to read, but the pupils of his eyes were larger than usual. Yet Yugi didn't need to see this, he knew it would even shock Kaiba.

After a few seconds the CEO replied. "Yugi"

Trying to seem like his appearance didn't faze him; Kaiba took the initiative and walked down the steps to the others, yet didn't stand as close as Tea, Mai and Joey.

Yugi's eyes followed him the entire time.

Kaiba found it unsettling, that he didn't have to look way downward to see him. It was a stupid thing, but unfamiliar things he didn't like.

"How are you?" asked Yugi simply.

"Fine" he replied, with the same cold in his voice. Something he used to mask everything.

Yugi didn't know what else to say, so he nodded. "Actually, I didn't think you'd show up to something like this"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think you wouldn't" he said coolly.

That silenced the other man.

Joey took the awkward silence to ask a question.

"Yeah, why didn't you come to the reunion? You missed everybody" The blonde chose not to reveal the relief he had at even seeing Yugi alive and well, but he'd wait to ask such questions. Yugi seemed quite uncomfortable here already.

"I missed my flight" was what he said "So I had to get the next one and didn't make it in time."

"Oh" Tea said, for the first time "Where were you Yugi?"

Yugi knew this was the first of many questions that were inevitably coming his way. He looked around at the dark night.

"It's a long story" he said, "I don't think we should start it here"

Silence. They wondered why their old friend was so reserved and wouldn't tell them anything. Didn't he trust them.

Yugi knew what Tea and Joey were thinking and he didn't want them to think such things. He had changed and he didn't feel like sharing.

'But they deserve an explanation as to why I disappeared.'

"Do you want to go get a coffee?" he asked, giving a little guilty smile.

Joey saw this and smiled back, along with Tea and Mai. The two old best friends realised that Yugi was still in there.

But suddenly Joey's smile disappeared. "Oh, I have to get back to the kids" he said, disappointment written all over his face.

Shock covered Yugi's face. Joey obviously hadn't mentioned his kids yet.

Mai took Joey's arm. "It's ok. I'll drive back. You should stay. Just check into a hotel or something" she smiled. Mai knew that Tea, Joey and Yugi needed to talk. She also had a feeling Kaiba needed to be in the conversation.

"Are you sure?" said her husband.

She nodded. Giving him a quick peck. "I'll drive back tomorrow to pick you up. You have your cell phone right?"

"Yeah. Thanks hun" he whispered. She gave him another smile.

"It was nice seeing you all again" she said "You too Yugi"

He nodded, as she waved goodbye and made her way to the parking lot around the corner, giving Tea a smile and disappeared.

Kaiba just watched her go. Giving no reaction when she waved.

When she disappeared, they all turned back to Yugi.

"Yes" said Tea, answering the question from a few minutes ago. Besides I'd love a coffee."

Kaiba just stood there. He was not going with them, whether they wanted him to or not. Besides the Limo would be here to pick him up any second.

"You coming Kaiba?" asked Joey. Yugi and Tea also looked at him.

He huffed. "I don't think so." At the back of his mind, there was a longing to go. But he couldn't deal with whatever was going on.

"Why not?" said Tea.

"Go on Kaiba." Said Yugi.

Kaiba looked almost surprised. 'Why do they want me to go with them. Especially Yugi. 'I mean, why would they want me…wait! Why would I want to go with them.'

He corrected, he never demeaned himself. And always convinced himself it was his decision at all times.

"I have business to attend to" he said curtly, earning an 'oh' from Yugi. No matter how much he looked like the pharaoh. He still spoke like Yugi. Maybe a little quieter and sometimes notable colder, but it still had the familiar air. About the only thing that was the same.

As if saving him. A sleek black limo pulled up at the nearby gate.

He inwardly sighed, as much as he was actually interested him Yugi's past actions, he was glad he didn't have to take this awkwardly, weird situation any longer.

As he fixed his jacket and was about to say goodbye. A head popped out of the car window.

"Hey Seto"

The others turned in surprise, to see Mokuba's head popping out of the immaculate car. They had to take a second look to see if it was Kaiba's younger brother. As his voice had thrown them.. Still as friendly, but with a more deep sound off it.

And the hair. It wasn't the same long bush it used to be. It was short? Actually the younger Kaiba looked very handsome. The good looks obviously ran in the family, but Mokuba had a friendlier, likable attitude.

When he spotted the other people with his older brothers, he waved vigorously.

'Ok, how does he recognise them instantly when I didn't?' huffed Kaiba to himself.

"That's Mokuba?" said Joey.

"He looks great" said Tea.

"Wow" said Yugi.

Kaiba inwardly groaned. He hadn't realised, Mokuba had broken the awkward moment. What he had come to know was his brother would want to talk to them now.

And as expected, just that happened. Except the other three followed the elder Kaiba as he walked toward the car. Mokuba grinned.

As the walked up to the car, the younger Kaiba's face dropped.

"Yugi?" he said, through the window.

Getting a nod, he shook his head. "You look like, way different."

"So do you" smiled Yugi.

"And Tea. Wow. Hey Seto, you should really think about…"

"Shut up Mokuba!" said his brother, (for all those of you who watch yugioh the abridged series. That was for you lol) knowing full well what he was going to hint at. Tea apparently had to as she went red.

"Hey kid" said Joey, before he could turn to him. "Although, I can't really say 'kid' anymore right." It was true as Mokuba was in his twenties now. Quite hard to believe, but the more upbeat Kaiba hadn't lost that happy, mischievous streak

"Hi Joey." He waved. "Nice seeing you. Your looking good."

"Too right" laughed the blonde. "So are you."

"Well…yeah, your right." He grinned. As the blonde laughed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at his brothers, still childish antics. "Oh grow up, Mokuba" he said.

"Never!"

Kaiba shook his head.

The other three just smiled at them.

Mokuba had changed, but not lost anything. Whereas Kaiba just hadn't changed.

"Well anyway, we are going" interrupted Kaiba.

"It's a pity you have a business thing tonight" said Yugi. "It would have been nice to catch up"

"Yes well…" started Kaiba "Some things can't be hel…"

"You don't have anything on tonight Seto"

Kaiba's thought 'Make note. Kill Mokuba!'

He shot his little brother a glare.

Joey smirked. "Caught out Kaiba." He said.

'Dammit dammit dammit' thought the CEO, wanting to smack his head off a brick wall.

"Great" said Tea "Well, now your coming, there's a coffee shop around the corner. A good one to. If I remember correctly."

"No" stated Kaiba "I'm going home."

He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled. Nothing.

Mokuba grinned slyly. 'I always said Seto should socialise more' he mused as he clicked the lock on the door.

Kaiba's head shot to his brother. "Don't you dare" he said "Open the door." It wasn't a question, it was an order."

Mokuba remained unfazed as he cast a large smile. "Nope."

Kaiba opened his mouth and closed it a few times, as Mokuba looked to the others. "It was nice seeing you guys again. I'll be in touch."

"Mokuba Kaiba, if you dare even do what I know your thinking, you will be…"

"Have a good time Seto" The window snapped closed as Seto banged on it with his fist.

Before he could even touch the car again, it moved away from the sidewalk. His mouth hung open.

'That little brat is DEAD!' he thought furiously.

A beep made him growl, the others watched in total amusement. Even Yugi, as Kaiba saw the text his brother had just sent.

'Seto. Theres also no point in calling our other driver. I told him he had the night off earlier and Roland is with me on this. Tough luck bro. Outsmarted by your little brother.

Have a good time.

PS. This is payback for making me sit through that board meeting for three hours, while missing my date. :P'

He breathed at the phone, squeezing it, until it threatened to break, all the while cursing like a madman in his head.

"Well" said Tea "I guess your stuck with us now Kaiba."

His eyes narrowed, before looking back at them.

"Let's just get this over with." He growled.

As the three old best friends they used to be, Yugi, Tea and Joey gave each other a look, threatening to burst out laughing. And headed toward the coffee shop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Was it awful. I don't feel good about this chapter, but I dunno. Maybe Im dillusional. Who knows? Hmm, I seem to be all out of cookies. Damn. Cyber icecream in all flavours it is. With SPRINKLES. Heh heh, I have to get over those damn things. So R&R as always. And I'll be back. Bye….


	8. A quick tale and new beginnings

The coffee shop Tea mentioned was actually just around the corner

A/N: Ok theres something weird with my Microsoft word. But I hope this comes out ok. Evilness!! Anywho. This chapter is a little bit sadder than the rest. I didn't want to go all mushy, because that not who this Yugi is. So it's told simple and straight up. I hope it's alright. And you like it. Oh and I didn't use it for this chapter, but if anyone is ever looking for inspiration. Joni Mitchell's 'Both sides now' will do it. Just listen to the lyrics. The one where she's older though. Not that 70's one. enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I get it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The coffee shop Tea mentioned was actually just around the corner. It came into view after a few short steps. The little group said nothing. There was obviously a slight tension now.

Especially that Mokuba had left. Although they all doubted Kaiba would say anything, as they knew he was silently fuming as he walked beside them. God Mokuba was the best.

Opening the door the heat that greeted them was perfect. It was a small place, but they made some of the best coffees in town. Joey held the door open for them all. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

The place was empty except for two people, who looked like they had been at the reunion too.

But none of the gang knew them.

Kaiba was first at the counter. He loved his coffee and this damn moment called for one.

He thought about what he wanted.

The girl working there smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"A double espresso" he said sharply "and a black coffee, two sugars."

"For here or take away?"

"Here" he said bitterly

She looked mildly surprised at the tone in his voice, but called to her working partner the order and the man had made it in about a minute.

Kaiba took the large and small cups, the delightful smell of coffee roasting beans reaching him.

Joey popped up to the counter.

"I'll have a mocha…"

His eyes wondered over all the good things to eat. He may have grown up, but Joey Wheeler resist food? I don't think so.

"And a…two…three maple and pecan muffins" he finally said. The girl smiled and took out his two orders while shouting the first to the man, they now knew was called Earl.

Joey gave a smile and took his now made Mocha and skilfully took the three plates and knives in one hand.

Balancing one on his wrist.

Kaiba frowned and he noticed this.

"I worked in a little café during college" he announced.

Kaiba didn't say anything, but the blonde grinned as Tea stepped up to order.

"Want to grab a seat?"

It was rhetorical question, so the CEO gave no answer but just followed Joey to a booth at the window.

Seto did prefer the chairs, but he didn't give a hoot right now, so he sat opposite Joey. Putting his two orders on the table.

In about a minute, Yugi and Tea joined them. Yugi sat beside Joey, while Tea sat herself beside Kaiba.

Tea had jam donut, while Yugi placed his danish on the table.

Silence rained for a second. Before Kaiba noticed Joey's purchases.

"I see you're still the same pig you always were" he smirked.

Joey just grinned. "Yes. I like my food."

Kaiba grunted as if to say 'yeah, that's one way to put it'

"But this one is for you." he slid the plate across the table to him. Kaiba blinked.

"I'm fine" he said, sliding it back.

"Oh no you don't." he flung it back at Kaiba. "Take it. It's obvious you don't eat. Look at you. And come on. Who refuses a muffin?"

Kaiba groaned, yet he didn't exactly hate the fact that he had got him it.

Knowing Wheeler could go on all night he just said

"Fine" Although in truth, the muffin looked gorgeous. And Joey was right. Kaiba never eat much. Only drank coffee.

Speaking of coffee, ignoring the muffin. He took up the little espresso cup and like a shot downed it in one go.

The other three stared at him, while he relished the bitter taste.

Eyeing them in annoyance, he pulled over his other coffee and just looked up.

"Well Yugi. We came here to discuss the last few years." Tea got a nod from the man.

"So what happened? Where did you go?"

Yugi took a breath. It was still odd to hear that rich voice, even now as he said. "Well. Like most people. After graduation I went to college."

They watched him intently. Kaiba occasionally looking away. But even he wanted to now why the king of games had disappeared.

"I studied archaeology. As I always like it, next to games of course." Tea nodded, he always had a game in his head when they were young.

"But when I finally finished college and graduated. I got a call." He visible swallowed at the memory.

"Gramps had died of a heart attack earlier that day"

Silence. Tea brought a hand to her mouth in shock, as her eyes glistened.

Joey looked almost frightened. "Yuge" he said, using the old name "I'm so sorry"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't call you guys, but at the time. Well, I didn't want to burden you with such news on which would have been most of our graduation nights."

They wanted to say 'you should have' but the shock still washed over them.

"I kept saying 'I'll do it tomorrow. But I never did. His funeral came and went. But I still didn't."

Kaiba just stared. He had never heard of the old man dying. Nothing.

"So then, I got sick of Domino. So I took off."

"Where?" whispered Tea.

"Egypt." Yugi didn't break down or anything. It was if it was a recital. And it was scary.

"To the one person I always got comfort from."

They realised, he had gone back to Atem's tomb.

"Pathetic." Said Yugi bitterly. "I knew well he was gone, but even when I had grown up. I went chasing fairytales.

They were shocked by his tone, but said nothing.

"But as expected, I found nothing. And I was bitter. Nothing, but old hieroglyphs and sand. I lived out there working occasionally as what I had trained for, so I was never short of money. Then two years ago, I came back to Domino. I couldn't take much more of Egypt."

'I never thought I'd hear Yugi Moto say such a thing' thought Kaiba sincerely.

"But then came the worst news possible, well as bad as Gramps anyway. When I came back. No one was at the game shop, so I called around a bit. My first thought reached the hospital. So when I called there…they told me my mother had passed away two years before."

Tea gasped, tears streaming down her eyes. Joey just looked like someone had slapped him.

Kaiba's eyes were wide. He didn't even know Yugi had a mother. It was always just Yugi and the old man. It was so awkward being here.

"How could I not have known?" suddenly whispered Joey. He clenched his fists. "I didn't here anything about gramps or your mother Yugi, and I live just outside the damned city."

Yugi shook his head. "It was quiet Joey. No one knew. They couldn't get into contact with me even about my mother, as I had left no address or anything." There was sadness in his eyes, but he looked like he had gotten over the worst a long time ago.

"Even I didn't hear anything" said Kaiba for the first time. "And I know everything that goes on in this city."

Joey looked at him in surprise. But that made him feel a little better. So he nodded.

"I'm sorry" said Yugi "I shouldn't have burdened you with this."

"No! We asked remember" said Tea. She couldn't believe all that had happened. No wonder Yugi didn't have that same bounce in his step.

"So, as I did before, I ran away from the situation. I lived in San Francisco up until now. When I heard about the reunion. Actually I only knew it was on, because I was looking up the schools website. Heaven knows why. I just did. This was a few months ago. And I saw it. I actually wasn't going to come."

They looked at him weirdly. "Why?"

"I had changed so much. And to come back and tell all this…"

"But something made me decide to. I still don't get it. I didn't realise I was at the airport till I had already bought my ticket. I can't remember any part of that. It was like…like when Yami used to take control the first few times."

Their eyes widened even more, if possible.

"I know it's stupid, he's gone but I cold have sworn…" For the first time since they got here. He smiled. And within five seconds Tea and Joey did too. Kaiba didn't, but he didn't frown like he had been. And for that moment. They realised the past was behind them.

"It think it might have been him" said Tea softly. Joey nodded. Yugi gave a little laugh.

"Me too Tea…me too."

They sat and talked for a while in the warmth of the café. Even Kaiba put some input to the conversation, even tell ing them about his new developments in holographics. 'It's nice,' the CEO thought 'to sit here. No pressure. Just nice.' And he took a bite of the muffin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hate? Love? R&R. hope u enjoyed it. Muffins for all! ' also, id like to say. I know I didn't go into much detail with the story of Yugi. But he fins it painful and its best to just say it. I think the group including kaiba, are understanding each other now. Bye.


	9. A Change

Despite his many complaints and grumblings

A/N: Ok guys, well I hope you've been enjoying this little fic. Of course its nearly over. This and one more chapter I'd say are left. Oh lord, im listening to Saturday night by whigfield. Old song and not my type of music, but its addicting. And it's a Sunday night? but anywho. I guess im happy with this chapter, kaiba is finally realising who he is and opening up a little, jus like I think he should have. I bet he would have gotten on well with joey. Ugh. Thi was something to do. The weathers awful. Ha! They tell me it'll start getting hot here due to global warming (evilness) all its done is rained. Occasional sun…then rain! I couldn't even wash my dog. Wait, you didn't need to know that. Ack! Im rambling. So enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: for the seond last time, I don't own Yugioh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite his many complaints and grumblings. Kaiba did infact enjoy himself that night. It was just a quiet coffee…and that damn muffin, that he had begrudgingly, ate. Secretly he knew what type to order for lunch with his coffee now.

But did he mention anything of this new found delight. I don't think so.

They were still sitting there. Finally past the morbid part of Yugi's life, onto how other things had been going for the four. It was a real eye opener, to find that Yugi was not just the little optimistic shrimp, Kaiba had thought.

And this Yugi, who was a little more aware of real life…well, Kaiba, somewhere at the back of his head, realised something. He could possibly get along with this man. He had shown his old side after unveiling his story, yet he had a certain darker look and feel about him.

Exactly like Yugi Moto and Pharaoh Atemu had combined. Which was supposed to have happened right?

As Kaiba looked at Joey's grinning face while he recited how he and Mai had met up for the final time, before they got together.

'Wheeler still never shuts up' he thought to himself, taking a sip of the luke-warm coffee. Not even noticing it was getting cool.

'I don't know what I have been like tonight. Gallivanting around with all these people I once hated.' He caught on that he said 'once' as in he used to, but not hate them any more.

But, this time he didn't correct himself. He found it slightly fascinating that one night had switched his thoughts about so many things. The main ones being Yugi Moto, Tea Gardner…and even though Yugi had changed more. The one his mind had completely switched on was Joey.

It was scary and fantastic that all had changed. 'All but me'

This one thought was still driving him insane all night. He realised his expression must have changed somewhat. Because he was suddenly caught in Joey's gaze.

"Kaiba?"

The other two heads turned to him.

"You ok?" asked Joey.

He retaliated.

"Fine" he said indifferently.

"Ok…"said Joey uncertainly, but he turned back to the previous conversation anyway, casting a slightly worried glance back at Kaiba, who had taken to looking out the window.

After about five minutes, Joey slammed his fist on the table suddenly. Yugi jumped and Tea squeaked. Kaiba's head just turned in surprise to the blonde. Who was glaring at him.

"Ok Kaiba. You're really bugging me now."

This sounded exactly like the hot tempered, second rate duellist Kaiba had known all those years ago.

"What?" he snapped.

"You! Something's wrong. It's always been hard to tell with you. But now I know I'm right."

"You've lost it" said the brunet coolly.

Joey folded his arms. "Oh no I haven't. I always had a good head for guessing. And I'm right!"

Yugi decided to intervene. Kaiba calmed down. Yugi always interrupted, telling the blonde to cool down.

"Kaiba, Joey's right"

His mouth nearly hit the table. Why was everyone ganging up on him? He grew even more frustrated when Tea piped up with a little

"I thought so too."

"Everyone's a psychologist." Grumbled Kaiba, slouching slightly while crossing his arms. They just looked at him accusingly.

He sighed angrily.

"Why do you care?"

They faltered.

"Exactly!" whispered the CEO looking annoyed.

"Well" said Joey, making Kaiba look up in surprise. "You're not the cold jerk you always were." He said sincerely.

"I haven't changed!"

Kaiba shut his mouth, but it was too late. He had admitted what he feared. Something that he was unaccustomed to. Well he couldn't take it back. 'They'll probably laugh at me now' he though angrily. 'Emotions are for the weak! Damn it seto Kaiba!' he told himself.

And he cringed when they did laugh. Well, Tea did anyway.

"Kaiba…Why do you insist you haven't changed?"

That was not what he was expecting.

"What?" he asked, almost innocently.

"Well, yeah." She continued "It doesn't seem that way to me."

He had already said the worst of it, so he decided to take a chance and admit something for the first time.

"No I haven't. I'm still stuck in the same position, same job. Not that I mind that, nothing to show for the last fifteen fing years"

Joey looked surprised. "You seriously think that. Man, for a genius, you sure are stupid."

He got a death glare for that. "Shut it Joe…ah, Wheeler!"

But the blonde looked triumphant.

"You just proved my point."

Kaiba blinked.

"Look Kaiba, fifteen years ago. No matter how much we had matured, Seto Kaiba would never bother talk to me. Not for anything. Hate was the only thing we understood about each other. But you did"

The CEO remained silent.

"Yeah" said Tea "You think when we were young; even if I acted civil you would have come around with me at any party, even talking somewhat to the others? You wouldn't have."

"It's true Kaiba. "Said Yugi "Would the man so intent upon destroying me and claiming my title have come for a coffee?"

"But I didn't, Mokuba…" started Kaiba, but he was cut off by the king of games.

"Even if Mokuba had done the same thing those many years ago. You would have rather walked home, than listen to the things I had to say"

The three were smiling. Joey a little smugly, but surprisingly…Kaiba didn't mind.

His thoughts flew over the things they said. 'Is it really true?' The more he thought about himself, the more he realised how right they were. He would never have talked or even acknowledged Joey's presence.

"And" said the very blonde "You just proved it, when you were going to call me Joey."

He was gob smacked. For the many times that night, he didn't know what to say. It was difficult to fathom. Was it true? 'I guess…it is'

Al those things they had pointed out, were true. Was it even possible for someone to figure Seto Kaiba out? It wasn't a long time ago…yet, it was semi-possible now. He mused over this and concluded, it proved that he must have changed. Even somewhat.

He didn't have a wife or something stupid like that. But he had changed himself. Maybe not his life. But which was better? He didn't know. They were the same achievement.

He looked back to the grinning idiots…and gave a little smile.

"For once mutt. I think you're brain pulled through."

He knew Joey wouldn't lose it. That was one thing that had changed…'no' he thought 'improved'

And like he thought Joey grinned.

"And one more thing" said Tea grinning "Would that Seto Kaiba, ever let a cheerleader work for him?"

Joey and Yugi's faces dropped. "You what?" they said in unison, heads flying from Tea to Kaiba.

Tea smiled. "Yup. You are looking at Kaibacorps new head of advertising."

Shaking their heads, the two men rounded on Kaiba. "You gave her a job?"

"Oh please," he said "I need someone to pick on don't I?"

This earned a smack on the shoulder from Tea. But instead of glaring or shouting at her, he chuckled.

Ever since he had his new found realisation. He felt lighter. Happier almost. It had been a long time since someone had said anything, remotely nice to him. Well, other than his genius ness at Kaibacorp. And those people were just goldiggers, who he didn't give a hoot about. But this was different. It was genuine and …dare he say honest. Honesty was something our CEO found hard to come across these days.

Yugi and Joey were over their shock and realised that it wasn't too surprising. A shock yes…but, when considered. It was actually definitely possible.

"Now Tea" said Joey "Make sure to wear the shortest skirt you own" he cast a sly glance at Kaiba "and you can say 'hello promotion!"

Tea and Kaiba's faces were priceless.

Tea threw the pepper holder at him, causing pepper to get al over his hair.

He sneezed as he breathed it in.

Kaiba smirked.

"Hey Wh…Joey, looks like you have fleas"

Despite his current position, Joey smiled at being called by his first name by Kaiba.

But it was short lived as he sneezed again, putting a hand over his nose.

"Tea" said Joey, then he sneezed again "you're…" sneeze "dead…achoo."

They burst out laughing, Kaiba gave a little laugh.

"Very mature" he said, smirking.

Joey gave him a grin, then a mock glare for effect. He shook his head causing most of the little specks to fly off him. The blonde sighed in relief. "phew…achoo…damn it!"

'Who knew the mutt could be funny?' thought the brunet 'other than when he was making a show of himself.'

Ten minutes later, they noticed the time.

"It's nearly one guys" said Tea, looking at the clock.

The other three, even Kaiba looked shocked.

"Great" said yugi sarcasticly. "I suppose it's time to call it a night."

They nodded. "Unfortunately" said Joey. It had been decided he'd stay at the same hotel as Tea. Yugi would have offered, but the game shop needed a serious tidy. It had been years since anyone lived there.

Kaiba messengered his driver. 'Thank god Mokuba even allowed me home tonight'

But he was very glad Mokuba had been a brat tonight. For some reason, which he knew, but didn't want to say. Yet, actions speak louder than words and before he realised it. He offered them a lift in the limo.

"Really?" they aid together.

He nodded. "Why not?"

He was very unlike himself, but he liked this knew bit of his personality. Why, was a different matter.

"Awesome" said Joey.

"Great. Thanks Kaiba." Smiled Tea.

"Nice one" said Yugi "Thanks a million."

They got up from the too comfortable seating area.

And before anyone could do anything, Kaiba threw some money on the table.

They stared at it. There was more than enough to cover them all plus a huge tip.

"Kaiba I…" started Yugi, as they opened their mouths to argue.

Kaiba raised a hand. "I'm feeling generous" he said. "That's not something that happens often, so just accept it."

He walked toward the door. "Plus, I'm obscenely rich" he smirked.

They rolled their eyes. Some things would never change. Although that was a good thing. They said their thanks and walked out into the night. There stood a sleek black limo. The chauffeur hopped out in haste as Kaiba glared at him. Obviously his patience and kindness was not spared for most people.

The man opened the door and Kaiba stepped in.

The other three hesitated.

"Well?" he said impatiently. He knew they felt a little guilty about his generosity.

"Fine. Walk!" he said curtly, as the driver ran back to his seat. So with a glare, Kaiba snapped the door shut and the limo rolled slowly away from the path.

The other three stood there. "Oh that…" started Tea in anger, but closed her mouth as the car reversed. The window rolled down.

And a roll of blue eyes caught their attention. "I was kidding."

They blinked for a minute, and then smiled at each other as the car door opened. No hesitation this time. Joey jumped in.

"I told you. You have definitely changed."

Then the other two got in, just as the blonde yelled.

"Joey Wheelers in Seto Kaiba's limo folks"

Then he burst out laughing.

"Idiot"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: ok folks…its nearly over, jusy one more chapter after this. I'm so sad. But its been great fun. Yay!! Now I must go clean my room. Whhhhyyyy me? Grrrrrrness! So anywho please R&R I'd love to hear how you feel about kaiba's little bit of finally opening up. So yup. Cyber muffins and VIOLET sprinkles. Wait purple and violet are kind of the same…DAMN! Anyways. See ya'll and R&R R&R R&R yay!


	10. Acceptance

A/N: ok please forgive me

A/N: ok please forgive me. My computer is broken and it wont save anything and keeps freezing. That's why it took so long to get this up. You may have thought this was the lst chapter. You are mistaken. I have one little chapter left after this. So I hope you enjoy it and don't despise me for the wait , I have decided on my ending and the next chapter is it. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car went quiet within the second Yugi had left

For a few moments after Joey's little outburst, silence reigned upon the four. Yet the silence that inhabited the long car, wasn't long or awkward. But, pleasant. Joey was grinning like an idiot at Kaiba as if to say 'Never thought you'd see me in here, did you?' And the CEO was glaring back. But he was amused at the same time.

This situation was very like those many years ago, except somehow, almost...better.

'I suppose this is what it would have been like if we were...dare I say, friendly back in school' thought Kaiba. He and Joey were almost in a staring match now.

Tea looked at the two and shook her head. She turned to Yugi, who was beside her. But before she could speak, he whispered.

"They're like children" he laughed quietly. "I never thought I'd pair that word with Kaiba" he was almost bewildered at the very idea, yet he had said it. And the proof was right in front of him. The truth will out.

Tea giggled softly.

"So what's next on the agenda for you guys?" she asked, breaking the ex-enemies little duel. They turned to look at her.

Joey shrugged.

"Meh, work the day after tomorrow, so it's back to normal I guess. Then organise our get-together." he clapped his hands together. "And now I've all my old buds coming."

The others silently agreed. Kaiba was a little doubtful with himself on the 'Old buds', but he came to the conclusion they must want him there. 'Since the practically blackmailed me'

"Well, I'm going to tidy up the game shop" said Yugi, suddenly. "It looks like I'm back for a while, so why not. I bet threes ten inches of dust awaiting me"

Kaiba inwardly snickered. He could imagine Yugi swearing at all the cobwebs that were expected after so many years. 'Funny, putting Yugi with the word 'swearing' he concluded, not knowing Yugi had thought something similar about him.

He was broken out of this train of thought by the very person.

"What are you going to get up to Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"Lets see...work, drink coffee, work...did I mention work?"

Joey laughed. "You know, most guys have a one track mind. On a particular...subject. You have a one track mind alright. But what got screwed up in there?" he gestured to soft brown hair, covering the genius's head.

Kaiba scowled, and then said... "I got a bit of decency?" he smirked.

"More like a little loony" laughed Joey again. All he got was a humph in return, followed by the crossing of arms.

A few minutes later, Kaiba had taken to look out the window. This was an excuse to think. They were now nearing their first stop on the way. It was Yugi's first, as he was the furthest away from the mansion. Yugi, Tea and Joey chatted together. Although the blonde seemed more interested in the many buttons and gadgets around the car.

The CEO sat pondering a major question. It was one that had been asked moments ago, but there was more to it.

'What now?'

It seemed impossible to imagine, but things had changed so much in one night. They had changed for the better he knew.

'Yes, somehow things feel a bit better, but what happens now? Yugi's back. I'm on good terms with Joey. And Tea is coming to work with me. What now?'

He felt his life was at a standstill. Just waiting to fly past him. Like the deep breath, before the plunge. Before his life took off perhaps? The part that didn't include success as a business man. But as a man.

Even though he had had everything any man could want. Money, power...and in youth. No one really knew how empty that felt. He had Mokuba...but business couldn't fill the rest. He always said, he had everything he wanted and needed.

The truth was, Seto Kaiba had told some good lies in his time.

No it was time to embrace the past. He shuddered at the thought, as Yugi had given him this speech many times. But he needed to look at his past actions and mistakes, to find out what he truly wanted.

'For someone so smart, I am an idiot sometimes' he said to himself 'Dammit. I always knew hanging out with this lot would feed me irrational thoughts.'

This inner argument lasted until they reached Yugi's.

Driven out of his thoughts, by the slowing down of the engine. Blinking, he looked out the window properly. Out there in the dark street was a familiar looking building sitting there innocently.

There with wilted yellow paint sat the 'Kame game shop.'

The building had seen better days, but it still stood. No light illuminated from the florescent sign, as it was not alight.

Kaiba turned to look at Yugi, who was also gazing at his old home.

"At least its still standing" he sighed.

The others remained silent as the driver stepped out of his door and pattered around to the passenger door.

"Will you be ok Yugi?" asked Joey. He got a nod in return.

"I'll be fine. Although bet I'll be busy" he groaned, eyeing the old coat of paint. Then he set his sights on Kaiba.

"Thank you Kaiba"

"Your welcome Yugi" he nodded.

The driver opened the door. Yugi peered out, before tuning back to the CEO "I'll be in touch. I haven't dueled in many years. I came to dislike it. But you...well, you had better expect a challenge." he grinned.

Kaiba grinned. "Bring it on shrimp."

The other gave him a mock glare, then smiled at him and his other friends, who waved saying their goodbye's as Yugi climbed out, then shut the car door. He waved all the while.

They waved, well except Kaiba, until he had gone onto the house and mournfully shut the door. Then the limo bean to move again.

Tea sighed contently, slouching in her seat.

"You alright Tea?" asked Joey.

"Never better" she smiled.

There was only a few minutes drive left, so Joey took up the opportunity.

"Hey Kaiba will you join me for a quiet drink next weekend?"

Seriously, Kaiba had to learn to get used to this sort of thing.

"Well, I'll be working..." Joey cut across him.

"Surely the CEO can manage an hour off? Honestly, what do you have employees for?"

"Yes but..."

"Oh honestly Kaiba, if you are going to be this stubborn about..."

"Alright alright" he snapped. "But just an hour!"

Joey looked smug and triumphant "Good"

Tea giggles a little as Kaiba a little happy and yet bitter at the same time. 'How does he manage that?' she wondered.

"Hey Kaiba..." said Joey slyly.

"You now officially have a social life."

He got a death glare the force of ten daggers for that. The blonde jumped slightly, back in his seat. But then Kaiba shook his head in amusement, he grinned.

It was amazing. The two were acting like old friends...with major competitive streaks though. Although, the journey was short lived.

The car went quiet within the second they had spotted the lit up building. Tea was disappointed her meeting with all her friends had begun to end. There was also a sneaky suspicion, that Kaiba was thinking the same thing. In a way this was true.

'Where do I stand with these people now?' he asked himself. 'I guess, we're… friendly now.' This was a lot to take in for the man.

The driver, once he had stopped the car. Climbed out and walked swiftly around to the door he had opened minutes ago for Yugi. Joey sighed as said door, swung outwards, flooding their faces with the light.

Kaiba didn't dare say a thing.

"Eh…" said Joey, then he cheered up. "Nice seeing you moneybags" he grinned. "Pity our meeting had to end so soon, but you promised me that drink."

Kaiba raised an amused eyebrow at this. "Promised?" he asked.

"Yup" Then, avoiding Tea's eye, he mouthed 'and we're gonna get locked.' Then a wider toothy grin.

Kaiba couldn't suppress a snort. He was looking forward to this meeting now. Although he wasn't sure about the 'getting smashed drunk' part.

"Fair enough" he said. "I'll keep my word."

"Yeah, you better. And none of that posh, expensive crap you CEO's seem to drink. Ever had a Bulmers Kaiba?"

He gaped "I am not drinking beer…"

"Actually it's cider" he stuck out his tongue childishly and hopped out of the vehicle.

Tea laughed. "It's ok Kaiba, it's nice"

He grumbled in return.

"Thanks again Kaiba" she said quietly. "You don't know how much being able to move back here means to me."

The CEO shook his head "Don't get all mushy on me Gardner" he said sternly, but their was a glint of amusement in his eyes that she didn't fail to miss.

Remembering his manners, for the first time in his life, he gestured to the door. Tea stepped out as he followed, meeting Joey looking up at the hotel. "They had better have room service" threatened Joey, as he eyed the hotel.

Tea and Kaiba both rolled their eyes. Then Tea turned back to him.

"It was fantastic seeing you Kaiba." She said happily.

He just nodded. He in truth didn't really want to get to this part.

"Yes" said Joey, after glaring at the large sky scraper for some time "Definitely worth seeing you again Kaiba.

"I suppose I'll have to admit the same" he said smirking.

"Definitely" said Joey. "But that was enough for me. Especially coming from ex-Mr. frosty himself"

Kaiba gave him a mock glare, but didn't retort. The 'ex' part made it a compliment. And who refused compliments? Not even the great Seto Kaiba.

Then there was that awkward silence. The ones where you're continually saying in your head 'Please someone say something!'

Kaiba's wish was granted when Joey, with his still big mouth, plunged his hand forward.

"Good seeing you Kaiba"

Seto stared at the hand like it was an alien. Before regaining his senses and grinned, taking it.

The two shook hands with glints in their eyes.

"I'll see you next Saturday?" asked Joey.

"Go on then" agreed Kaiba.

"Good. I'll call you..."

"Wait. You don't have my number."

The blonde grinned. "Actually I do. I have your house number and cell."

Kaiba's mouth dropped. Before he could ask how, Joey grinned.

"Mokuba decided to stay in touch" he said cheekily.

'He is going to die!' though Mokuba's 'concerned' older brother "He's dead!"

But he quickly shook off this as he was getting funny looks from Tea.

"Fine"

Joey stepped aside snickering, as Tea walked over "Like I said Kaiba, Thanks so much."

"Your welcome" he said, a little stiffly and held out his hand to shake. But she didnt take it. Instead, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. It was even weirder the second time for poor Kaiba, who stood there frozen, as she pulled away.

"Sorry" she said, blushing "Force of habit."

"It's ok" he said and her eyes brightened up.

"I'll see you soon" she said.

"That reminds me" he said, shaking off the awkwardness. "Here" He handed her a business card. Ring me when you're ready to move back, so we can set up your contract."

She took it. "Thanks"

"Well, we'll be off." said Joey, almost regrettably.

Kaiba nodded, placing a hand on the door of the black car, as the driver ran back to the wheel.

"Take care Kaiba" said Tea, as she and Joey opened the glass doors at the entrance, while waving as Kaiba nodded. "er...you too" he called back. 'That sounded stupid' he scolded himself. But they grinned. Joey in amusement. Tea, with one last wave, disappeared inside, while Joey shouted back.

"See you around...Seto." Then he scattered into the lobby and disappeared.

Kaiba gaped. It didn't feel bad. He actually in some ways didn't mind. But it was the thought that Joey had the cheek to...'Oh he's dead next week' grinned Kaiba, sitting back into the car, shutting the door.

He watched the building glide away as he headed home.

The thought that all of that wasn't even real crossed his mind, but he shook his head.

He had thoroughly enjoyed himself. It was the best night he could remember. Without his permission, a thought glided into his head.

'If only I had talked to them years ago' he sighed 'Then, I wouldn't have wasted all those years, slaving over the company. Never sparing a moment to myself.'

Many thought him a selfish person. Sure he had an ego. But he rarely sought to enjoy himself. He just worked. All the time.

After a few minutes, he caught sight of his mansion. It looked out from behind the many trees surrounding it. It looked sort of gloomy in the dark. But Kaiba smiled as he saw a light on in one of the top rooms. Mokuba's room.

'I'm still going to kill him' he thought almost happily. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it.

The silver gates opened and the car rolled up to the front steps. He opened the door himself and stepped out into the cool air again. Deciding he was hungry, for once, he pushed opened the front door and looked around.

"Mokuba? I'm home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next chapter will be little, but it will wrap up the story. Hope you liked it. Yami cookies with whispers purple sprinkles. Ahem. Hope you liked it. R&R pleaseeeeeee. Bye. (stupid computer)


	11. Back to the Beginning

His blue eyes traveled carefully over the foyer

A/N: Well guys. I honestly don't know what you're going to make of this chapter. But this ending seemed right ans was planned all along. I know I said It would be short…well…I lied. Haha, so anyways. I want to say a huge thank you to all my reviewers and anyone who read this story. I had a lot of fun writing it that was for sure. Look out for me in the future.

Disclaimer: This is truly for the last time on this fic. I don't own Yugioh, or Hyacinth Bucket, who is out of a halarious little comedy called 'keeping up appearances'

So anywho. For the last time here guys, I will say enjoy…..I hope you like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His blue eyes travelled carefully over the foyer. Anyone, no matter they're taste, unless they resembled that of Hyacinth Bucket, could argue that he had nice home. It was fairly large, even for a mansion.

Yet, without exploiting all of his money. You couldn't tell that only two people lived there. Yes, there were maids and a cook. But the CEO preferred to only hire the maids now and again; the same went for the cook. But he was called even more rarely.

You wouldn't think that a rich man would bother knowing how to cook. But Seto knew a few things.

He thought; if you wanted an expensive, extravagant meal…go to a restaurant.

Which the two did most weeks, usually every Saturday. Just as a treat and to get out for a while.

There was artistry spread around the place, giving it an interesting air, but it was still a home none the less.

Kaiba frowned at the lack of feet pounding down the stairs.

The thought that his brother might be asleep crossed his mind. But he mentally scoffed at it.

'Oh yes, Mokuba Kaiba who insists staying up till all hours for no reason, would be in bed.' He said to himself sarcastically.

That was a thing the elder Kaiba didn't understand. Mokuba helped a lot in work, as he was vice president. But he stayed up till all hours playing video games and going online.

If Kaiba didn't stay up late working, he reckoned he would have himself in bed before twelve. But the flaw in this was Kaiba never stopped working. So his theory of himself could be totally wrong.

'Maybe I'll try it out some time' he thought, rolling his eyes.

He walked into the nearest room. The double doors were wide open. The large sitting room/library was lit by a warm fire as he went in. He shrugged at this.

'Mokuba must have been in here tonight. I suppose it's warmer than the library upstairs. But there was no sign of his brother in here, so he pressed on.

Closing the mahogany doors behind him, he went the opposite way, into the dining room.

Kaiba walked around the table in the centre of the room and proceeded into the kitchen.

He decided to pursue the downstairs first. For if Mokuba was in his room, he always heard the door. And another think.

The guy was always hungry. It was unnatural. Not in anyway rivalling Joey Wheelers, but even still.

He pushed the swinging door inward, stepping onto the tiles. When a crash confirmed his thoughts.

"Mokuba?"

The noise stopped. No longer than a few seconds, a head popped out from behind a press door.

"Oh, hey Seto" said the black haired brother in surprise.

'I didn't think he'd be home yet' thought Mokuba, cursing mentally.

A little smirk formed on Kaiba's face. "Why, you look surprised to see me little brother?" he said calmly.

"Ah…yeah, I thought you'd be still out with…" It was then Mokuba Kaiba realised his mistake.

He should have run, but instead he mentioned what his brother was going to get revenge for. And that all knowing smug face was telling him so.

"Seto…er…"

"You're still dead!"

"Um…I think I'll just go to bed…"

Mokuba slammed the kitchen press and dashed off in the other direction. Kaiba grinned and sped after him, wincing as he banged his arm into the swinging press door.

The black haired Kaiba ran back around the kitchen into the dining room, out into the foyer and up the stairs, his brother following in the wake.

"Mokuba Kaiba" shouted the other "I'm going to kill you. For placing me in that situation."

Mokuba 'eeped' as he saw his brother was catching up on him. He flew around a corner, but a second to late.

Kaiba managed to grab him.

"Argh" yelled Mokuba as Kaiba did his worst. He had been doing this torture for years. My god, Mokuba couldn't stand being tickled.

He began to laugh as Kaiba grinned.

"Se…to…ha…st..op…" giggled Mokuba. I mean, he was a fully grown man and he still was treated like a child.

"Say your sorry" smirked Kaiba, not ceasing.

"Never" managed Mokuba between fits of laughter.

"Fine" And he tickled harder.

"Alright, alright, I give. I'm sorry."

Kaiba began to laugh instead, as Mokuba, finally able to breathe, mock glared at him.

"You know Mokuba, if ever someone wanted information out of you.

At least I know they won't hurt you. Tickle you once and you cave like a rock slide."

"Har har." Said Mokuba, but then he looked up at his brother slyly. "So…did you have a good night?"

'Of all the cheek' thought the CEO, taken back by the question.

"No!" he said a little too quickly. At this, Mokuba grinned.

"You sure about that?" asked the younger.

"I…yes!"

"Whatever you say big bro…Whatever you say."

Kaiba knew he was in trouble the minute he faltered in his answer.

"Well…it wasn't all bad." He said, trying to sound cold. And would have managed if this were anyone but his brother.

But Mokuba knew all to well, from that statement. That his brother had enjoyed himself.

"Wasn't too bad eh?" Mokuba grinned evilly at his brother. "So the great Seto Kaiba admits he enjoyed himself doing something other than duel monsters or work?"

He had Seto right where he wanted him.

"I…" Kaiba was getting flustered. But he sighed, then smiled slightly.

"Alright. Fine. I did. Happy?"

There was a pause, then Mokuba jumped into the air.

"Ecstatic. Seto, now you can go out more and enjoy yourself like I've been telling you to do for the last…forever."

Kaiba rolled his eyes as his brother jumped. "What age are you? Five?"

"Almost" winked Mokuba.

The CEO shook his head. Mokuba hadn't left that childish side behind.

'Thank god'

"And also…" Kaiba's gazed fixed on his brother as Mokuba continued.

"I've been really worried about you Seto. For years I wished you would just have fun. I thought you'd work yourself to death some day. But now maybe, you won't."

Before Kaiba could answer, Mokuba gave a little smile and walked past Seto, down the hall way to the games room.

Kaiba wanted to go after him. He had never realised Mokuba was so worried about him. And for so long.

He smiled slightly, he knew how happy his brother was. And he was right. Maybe now he would start enjoying himself.

Realising he wasn't hungry anymore. It was a few hours to late to test his theory, but for once, by-passed his office and into his room.

Sighing, he closed the door.

"What a night" he said to himself. Shaking his head, he opened the drawer across from his massive bead and pulled out pyjama bottoms. He didn't bother with a top. While he changed, he swept over all that had gone on that night.

'It's so…unreal' he mused. 'I mean, this morning I would have laughed at the thought of ever even considering being friendly with any of them.

Now I'm…friendly with all of them. Something seriously screwed up is going on but, if this is screwed up. Than why wasn't my life like that a few years ago.'

He pulled the drapes closed and turned out the light. Clambering into bed, he pulled the duvet up as far as his waist.

'I mean, I'm having a drink with Joey Wheeler next week. With the mutt! And the weirdest part is I'm actually looking forward to it.'

He chuckled to himself. 'The Irony'

Turning over on his side, he frowned. 'Why didn't this happen years ago. I never realised how much I wanted my life changed, until it actually has the chance to.

But I would have had more time. And not have wasted ninety nine percent of my time working. I've never taken a day off. I should have.

Mokuba must have been lonely a lot. And he needn't have been or wouldn't have worried so much. Yet, I know he did, I can see it in his face.

He's always been happy. But when I told him that tonight. There was more joy there than ever. Typical.'

He closed his eyes, reluctant for this night to end. 'Damn thoughts will keep me awake all night' he growled sleepily.

"Actually…maybe not. Stupid workaholic you are, Seto Kaiba." he whispered

Then fell asleep.

Many hours later, after what he felt like was the best sleep ever, Kaiba groaned.

Something was making a very irritating noise.

The CEO's first thoughts were whatever it was would meet its end very quickly.

He opened an eye groggily. Rubbing his head, he sat up, looking around.

'What the…'

Growling, he swung his fist down on the offending alarm clock. It crushed and shut up immediately under his touch.

Swearing at it, he looked around. His blue stare found a duel disk on the desk across the way.

'Funny' ht thought 'I didn't notice that there last night.

Shrugging, he reluctantly swung his legs out of the bed and got to his feet. He gave a loud yawn. 'I must have set it so early for work' he figured. 'But you know what. Since things have changed. I'll take the day off.'

Just the thought was foreign to him, but it relaxed the man's mind.

He was about to get back into bed and sleep in, for the first time in probably his whole life since the orphanage, but he didn't have the chance.

His door burst open.

"Seto" cheered a voice.

Kaiba turned around and nearly dropped dead at the sight.

"Mokuba…you're hair…"

"Oh, not this again Seto. I don't want to get it cut short. I like it long"

Little did Mokuba know, it wasn't the want for getting it cut that had Seto Kaiba astounded. But the fact it wasn't short like last night.

Kaiba gaped at him. Mokuba looked confused now.

Getting a good look. His brother wasn't tall. He was as short as Yugi had been. And his face. He looked…around thirteen? What was going on.

"Um Seto…" said the boy, wondering why his brother was gaping at him like a fish.

But his older brother didn't answer, but walked swiftly to the wardrobe mirror. There looking back at him, was a face…about a decade younger than he was.

He frowned in utter confusion, putting a hand to his cheek.

There were no frown lines. His skin was immaculate.

Blinking, he turned back to his now little brother. Who was looking at him weirdly?

"Mokuba…what er…year is it?"

The boy blinked, at first wondering if he'd heard right.

"Um…2008 and eight big brother."

"What?" said Seto sharply. He was now utterly confused. It was supposed to be 2023.

Mokuba's sigh, brought him back from his wonder.

"You need to work less big brother.

It's affecting your brain. Or else it could be the first day of school fever. I know I have it" he smiled. "I just can't wait to see my friends again. I know I'll have homework and hate school by tomorrow, but I can't wait at the minute. Speaking of which, haven't you better hurry. The way you're acting, god knows how long you'll take."

Mokuba laughed.

"Although, this is your graduation year. I suppose that must be weird. See you downstairs." Smiling, Mokuba left the room.

"Graduation year?"

Kaiba sat on his bed, holding his hands on his head. 'A dream…It had all been a dream.

But, it felt so real. What on earth…or was it seeing the future? Wait a minute, don't start believing in that stuff' he scolded himself. But still…

"Oh, get back down to earth Seto, you have school apparently." He scolded himself.

Still pondering over his predicament, Seto headed for the bathroom and climbed into the shower.

He let the hot water calm him. This was too weird. When he was finished, he switched off the water and lifted his hand to grab his towel.

That was when he noticed something. There, just above his elbow. Was a fresh bruise. By the looks of it, it happened fairly recently.

He stood there, examining it. And then the last thing you'd expect from Seto kaiba at that moment happened.

He smiled.

That bruise, it was proof. Well, maybe not proof, as it may have happened elsewhere.

But that was the exact spot, where he had bashed while chasing Mokuba…older Mokuba.

He kept staring at it, silently hoping, wishing.

That…dream, he had. It…was it real? It couldn't have…but was it?

He stepped out of the shower and headed for hi wardrobe, towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

Opening it, he saw all his old clothes. Nothing he had purchased 'recently' was there. And he saw it, his old school uniform.

Frowning, he got dressed. His thoughts never leaving his predicament.

Even as he ate breakfast with is now small brother, he was only half listening as he sipped his coffee. Al least that habit hadn't changed.

The limo dropped Mokuba off and then arrived at Domino high school.

Fascinated by the building, Kaiba stepped out. Everywhere he saw people he recognised from years ago…

I mean 'now?'

It was like deja vous.

Taking a breath he walked toward the entrance. He was a little early, but that didn't matter.

Considering the possibilities and likelihood of what had happened, actually happening. A thought struck him.

Didn't he say. 'If only this had happened all those years ago.' And by 'this' he meant, getting friendly with 'them.'

He had said it. Well, if it had happened he said it. But never the less. Kaiba soon came to a conclusion as he walked the hallways of his school.

Regardless of whether it was real or not. That 'experience' had shown him what he wanted and needed. He knew it.

And Yugi's friends turned ut not to be so bad. In fact, he found himself liking Joey Wheeler.

But that was old Joey. Young Joey was different.

'Or was he?' thought the CEO. He didn't know. But what he did know was this. He had found something that he didn't want to give up.

'And who knows, maybe now all that stuff won't happen. Me over working, worrying Mokuba, life staying the same for all those dreaded years…Yugi's life, being that much better?'

Then he stopped. Had he actually considered someone else's feelings. It made him laugh. But, it was true.

Seto Kaiba had been nudged slightly on a better path. Weird as it was, he felt better with himself.

But…'If I want any of that to pass…I have to be the one to start it this time. They came to me, but that won't happen for a long time. So what if I…came to them?'

He came to his homeroom. The worry of whether they would accept him hung over him. Which he found preposterous. Why should Seto Kaiba be worried if they accepted him or not.

The truth was…because he wanted them too.

Shaking his head in his new found amusement, he entered the room.

'Bloody typical'

There staring at him were the very people. Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan.

'Crap' he confirmed.

"Hi Kaiba" said Yugi cheerfully. The now small duellist was back to his old self. Which was in fact, was kind of nice. What he had become was himself with a shadow over him.

"Moneybags" said the blonde, eying Kaiba.

Tea smiled at him, while Tristan did nothing.

"Hello mu…Joey" he said. 'Damn that sounded pathetic Seto' he scolded himself.

But Joey was taken back. Not knowing what to do, he just looked at Kaiba in confusion. "o…k…"

"Yugi" nodded Kaiba and he did the same to the others. Frankly, they were amazed. They're eyes followed him as he sat down.

Yugi always asked, but now he felt though he wouldn't be mocked and ridiculed.

"Do you want to sit with us Kaiba?"

The request stopped the man as he was making his way to the back of the room.

"Uh…"

He looked back around. Tristan shrugged "It's fine with me dude, but no insults."

Tea smiled "Sure, it'll be fun"

But Joey was the person Kaiba was concerned about.

"Hey Kaiba. I have an idea. Let's have a duel. If I win, you have to have lunch with us for the rest of the year." He smirked.

The blonde had intended this to be a punishment and also for the man to sneer at him and tell him something along the lines of 'Oh please, It would be more challenging playing with a kindergartner' But to his shock, Kaiba nodded. "Fine, but later ok?"

"W…what? Aren't you going to insult my duelling skills or something?"

"Do you want me too?" asked the CEO slyly.

"Nah…I like this side of you. What happened last night? Get abducted and replaced with an alien. Cus' it aint doin a very good job."

Kaiba smirked and was about to reply when Joey interrupted.

"No. no…it's you alright. Who else could ever smirk so smugly."

The others laughed and Kaiba gave a wry smile.

It was funny how things went from there. Kaiba did sit with them that day. And they talked.

He found out, they weren't so different from their future selves. Except for Yugi, but Kaiba never minded him to begin with.

He kept his word about the duel and had every intention of losing to Joey that day. Completely on purpose.

It took Joey a week to figure out it was intentional. Although he was disappointed that he didn't actually defeat the CEO, he had a new found respect for the man. They all knew

Kaiba would never lose like that. And never really knew why he was suddenly likable. Even if he did act the as the same cold, icy person to everyone else, but them and oddly Mai and Bakura?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kaiba had to admit. It was strange how things worked out that way. Even now as he sat at a bar with a drink, he never did figure out whether it was all a dream or not. It had happened so long ago now.

He sipped the orange liquid, checking his watch.

He still never liked waiting. No amount of visions or dreams could change that.

It was funny to think. This was the same day, he had promised Joey that drink. And had stayed true to his word. Although it wasn't hard. They did do this every weekend now.

"Damn tardy mutt" he said to himself, grinning at the use of his old name. 'Although I expect he was organising that anniversary of his.

As, shocked and grateful as I once was to be invited …and blackmailed, into going to it. It was still better to be at the wedding.' He chuckled. Funny the way that one worked out.

A lot of the things he had 'dreamt' about had come to pass. Especially the personalities of his friends. Well, except for Yugi, but he was always hard to figure.

Kaiba was glad to say Mr. Moto would be attending the anniversary next week.

Also that Tea was doing very well at Kaibacorp. Although she has been working there for years now.

He was still a workaholic, but not half as bad as he used to be. He actually took days off now. Much to Mokuba's relief and delight.

Rolling his eyes, he looked at his watch again.

Just as he was about to say Joey was late again. A blonde head burst through the door.

"Sorry… Seto" he panted "Couldn't find…parking."

"What? Oh come on, my driver could find parking for the limo for crying out loud. And you can't manage to fit your car in somewhere?"

"Oh yeah, flaunt to everyone you have a limo" grinned Joey. "You are such a show off."

"I am not!"

"Sure Moneybags…sure."

Rolling his eyes once more, the brunette passed the blonde a glass.

"Who ever knew I'd like Bulmers?" said Kaiba, drinking the last of his glass.

"Me" laughed Joey, taking a sip.

"Yeah, I almost forgot" smiled Kaiba, ordering another. "But after this, I'm getting a brandy."

Joey scoffed. "You are such an old man."

"I am not."

"Are too"

"Am not!"

This went on for a while, but Kaiba was sure happy with their childish antics. 'Funny the way it took a dream…to wake me up.' He thought.

'Oh well, it was for the best. No matter which way it happened.' He was driven out of this thought by Joey, who was looking at him slyly.

"So, have you asked Tea out yet?"

"No" was the grumble "I still don't kn…Wait! What?" He almost shouted. Joey burst out laughing.

Kaiba fumed beside him.

"I have no intention of doing so"

"Yeah…because you're too scared" snickered Joey. "Terrible, a grown man…scared of a date. Chicken!"

"I am not a chicken!" said Kaiba threateningly.

"I told you money couldn't get you everything richboy."

'You have no idea Joey' he thought, momentarily forgetting the discussion.

"Oi, stop spacing out on me. Ha! Seto, you're getting senile in your old age."

"I'll show you senile" growled the other.

"What are you going to do? Duel me?" laughed the blonde.

"Oh I would." He said casually. "But I wouldn't want to completely destroy you" he smirked.

"Hey. I was just as good as you were when we were kids!"

"But…that's not possible" he grinned.

"And why not?" said Joey suspiciously.

"Well, last time I checked…Mutts can't duel."

Looking at the half amused, half furious look on Joeys face, made him laugh.

'Life is more than what I thought it could ever be. Thank Ra for irrational thoughts then'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I truly believe in that statement. haha, well.

I finished a fic. "Throws sprinkles everywhere in celebration.

I hope the ending wasn't too suckish. I did want to have a good last farewell with this. So as always, let me know what you think. And I did think it would be better if Kaiba could discover his friends for himself too. R&R please.

Seto having a drink with Joey styled cookies with PURPLE sprinkles for all. You cannot escape them. Aww, they're so cute, I don't wanna eat it. Actually..never mind. Im hungry. Haha, thanks again guys for all your reviews and sticking by this humble little fic. Bye, I'll be back. I already have a plot forming ;) give me love now, bye guys….R&R

Luv , B.H.G.E….(aka)…Ash.


End file.
